The Creeping Ivy
by DominaDeSerpensDorcha
Summary: On Hold. AU-CoS: Year two and we find Harry back in Hogwarts. Will he fall victim to Dumbles' manipulations or will the new darkness festering inside him help him with new challenges. LEAD-Up to Dark!Powerful Harry. No pairings yet. Not Slash. Enjoy & REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

_**This fanfiction is rated M for Abuse, Implied rape, mentions of torture and violence along with Dark themes. You have been warned so get lost with your flames, I have an extinguisher and I ain't afraid to use it! :( **_

_**I would also like to state that the Harry Potter universe is J.'s and I am merely playing with her plot. Skatha and Laini are mine. Thank you.**_

_**Hello again my faithful readers! **_

_**AN IMPORTANT QUESTION IS AWAITING YOU AT THE END OF THIS CHAPTER SO PLEASE TAKE THE TIME TO ANSWER IT!  
>Okay other than that I would like to take the time to welcome you to "The Creeping Ivy" sequel to "The Poison Tree". If there is any confusion as to the meaning of the title feel free to ask. I know you hate me for putting Harry back in the Dursleys but there needed to be an event that drove Harry too far, which is why I didn't kill them earlier. Anyway thank you for reading this. REVIEW please! <strong>_

**THE CREEPING IVY**

In every being, lies innocence… no matter how deep inside it may be, it is there. Yet the innocent are always the first victims. Innocence has but one enemy… time. In time innocence is worn down and eventually gives way to wickedness. Redemption is there for those who truly want it… yet many are lost to the twisted snares of wickedness. Light is associated with innocence, yet for many, the complete exposure that comes with Light is unbearable. Many prefer the comfort of the Dark, where secrets remain hidden and refuge is given. Yet with darkness, one can become lost and in doing so, lose themselves to Shadow. Darkness can be like the poison tree… 'As creeping ivy clings to wood or stone, And hides the ruin that it feeds upon'.  
>Our decision defines who we are and who we will become… but no one ever said it would be easy.<p>

Harry Potter lay on the floor of the smallest bedroom in Number Four, Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey… the home of the Dursley family. Harry would never call them his relatives. Relatives did not treat each other like this. The boy was imprisoned in a room with bars across the window and at least five different locks on the door.

"I'm a fool Hedwig…" Harry whispered to his snowy owl and she watched him with saddened amber eyes. "I should just accept this… no one is coming for me. I've been abandoned."

Hedwig hooted sadly, disgusted by the Muggles treatment of her life-partner. She looked at the scrawny boy with sympathy as he attempted to wipe the blood from his latest injury, a gash on his left arm, caused by that Harpy in the kitchen.

"It's been almost so long Hed… this is just the beginning." Harry whispered as he tried to sleep.

Indeed, it had been a very difficult month for Harry. He was treated no better than the lowest of house elves and beaten around on a regular basis. He couldn't threaten them with magic, Petunia already knew that her 'freak of a sister' wasn't allowed to use magic outside school. It was free reign for Vernon and Dudley.

What hurt more than the physical wounds, however, was the feel of abandonment. He had gotten no letters, no one had shown up to help him… he had even started to doubt if they even knew or cared where he was.

"Give me the orphanage over this…" he mumbled.

He remembered his escape at five years old, flinching at the earlier memories of the abuse he endured. He couldn't escape this time though… he was rarely let out of his prison except to work and he was always monitored carefully. Of course, the lack of food for the month had his ribs visible once more and he was weaker. Fighting when you're weak just leaves you with cuts and bruises after all.

"Goodnight Hedwig…"he muttered and fell asleep.

Harry awoke the next morning as he heard the locks on his door being opened by Petunia. She quickly threw a list of chores to him and glared at him.  
>"The Masons are coming this evening, with any luck this will be the turning point of Vernon's career. You get these chores done and you might get dinner."<p>

Harry nodded once. "Yes ma'am."

She sniffed and left the room, leaving Harry to scan the list of chores. It was eight in the morning so Harry set to work at making the breakfast. He was rewarded with a slap on the back of the head by Vernon as he walked outside to weed the garden. The day dragged on endlessly and Harry panted in the summer heat as he worked.

Evening finally set in and Harry was given a stale soup roll and a slice of cheese with a plastic cup of water, glass was too good to be wasted on a freak after all.  
>"Now get upstairs boy!" she snapped as Vernon walked in.<br>Vernon grabbed Harry by the scruff of the neck and dragged him upstairs, throwing him into the room and glowering at him.

"I'm warning you now boy! Any of your freakishness and you'll wish you'd never been born." Vernon snarled. "Understand?"

"Yes." Harry murmured and he was suddenly backhanded roughly.

"Yes what?" Vernon spat and Harry schooled his face into an emotionless mask.

"Yes sir." Harry corrected, licking away the line of blood that now trickled down his chin.

Vernon grunted in reply and slammed the door shut, locking it. And Hedwig hopped over to Harry.  
>"I'm fine girl," he murmured in reply to her worried hoot. "Nothing I'm not used to."<p>

The evening progressed on very smoothly from what Harry could hear and he sighed in relief. That would mean Vernon would be in a good mood and maybe be a bit easier on Harry for at least one night. He lay on his bed, his eyes closed and tried to get some sleep, no doubt he would have a lot of cleaning to do in the morning.

As Harry Potter slept, a young boy his age was frantically using different methods to try and find his (in everything but blood) brother. Neville sat around a series of maps and star charts with a scrying crystal in his hand.  
>"Master Neville? Is you being having any luck sir?" Patch, the house elf, asked.<p>

"It's been a month Patch, if house-elf magic can't find him, I doubt wizard magic can. I'm so worried about him!" Neville began to sob.  
>Naturally he had sent Patch to alert Draco and Blaise, along with Hermione but they hadn't seen him since the train. He had also let the Weasley twins know in case they had seen him. They had kept the secret but so far Harry was missing.<br>"I give it a few more days, if no one has seen or heard from Harry by then… I'll tell Snape or someone."

For the next few days Harry worked diligently, if only to avoid the wrath of Vernon but Dudley made it very difficult. If he wasn't using Harry as a punchbag, he was undoing everything Harry did. Trailing mud over the floors that Harry had just cleaned was a regular treat for him as Petunia would usually slap Harry upside the head with whatever she was holding at the time. It had been a frying pan only yesterday, he had the bump to prove it.

"Vernon should have news of his promotion today!" she tittered excitedly, no doubt thinking of a new outfit she could buy with his deeper pockets.

At nine o'clock that night, Vernon Dursley stumbled in the door, completely and utterly inebriated. Harry was just finished washing up after supper and he froze in horror. If Vernon was this drunk… that meant… oh no…

"You!" Vernon shouted in a slur. "It's your fault FREAK!"

Harry flinched and looked at Petunia. Her face had taken on a look of horror, which changed to despair… to anger.

"Vernon what happened?" she whispered.

"That freak is the reason I didn't get the promotion!" he roared and hoisted Harry up by the collar. "Now he's going to get what he deserves."

Without further ado, Harry was dragged up the stairs and into his room. He was flung to the floor and Vernon stood in front of him, an evil smile on his face.

"Take off your shirt boy."

Harry barely had time to reply before the shirt was ripped off him and he was face down on the floor again. Vernon's foot kept him pinned, the man weighed a tonne! Soon he heard the familiar sound of a belt and braced himself. The first snap of the leather made Harry swear in Parseltongue.

Hedwig was going crazy in her cage as Vernon whipped her life partner. She screeched loudly as the boy she cared so deeply for was whipped within an inch of his life. She could only watch as Harry began to slip into unconsciousness. Vernon threw the boy on the bed and began trying to wake him.

"You will witness every bit of this!" Vernon roared, an evil smile forming as Harry's eyes opened blearily.

Hedwig screeched loudly once more in utter despair.

"That's it! Patch take me to… Snape!" Neville demanded and Patch nodded, taking his hand. A few seconds later they were outside a nice looking house on the coast and Neville knocked on the door.

Snape opened the door and Neville watched as an expression of utter shock took over the Potions Master's face.

"N-Neville?" he spluttered. "What the devil?"

"Please sir… it's urgent." Neville said and Snape ushered him in reluctantly.

"This had better be good."

Neville nodded and launched into his account of Harry's disappearance, mentioning that even his own house elf couldn't locate him as well as any owl.

"Hmm… well clearly his magical signature has been cloaked or…"  
>"NO! He's not dead! The elves would sense if he'd died, I read it!" Neville snarled and Snape was impressed despite himself that the boy had roared at him, the most feared professor of Hogwarts… or so they say.<p>

"Then we have to narrow down places…" Snape said. "You've checked the orphanage?"  
>"I had Patch do it." Neville replied and Snape nodded.<p>

I'll tell Dumbledore." Snape said and held up a hand as Neville looked ready to blow his top. "No matter what the Headmaster has done, he will not want the Boy-Who-Lived to be in danger."

Neville nodded in defeat and Patch took them to Hogwarts.

Albus Dumbledore was happily sucking on a Sherbet Lemon when there was a loud knock on his office door. He called out to his visitors and his eyebrows shot up to his hairline when he saw Severus and Neville together.

"Albus, Harry is missing." Severus said and Albus frowned, glancing at one of the silver instruments. Harry was still at the Dursleys.

"Now, now Severus don't be silly! Harry is with his family! They were overjoyed to have him back."

Neville paled instantly and covered his mouth in horror. "You didn't… he'd never go back willingly…"

"Neville, calm down boy, explain yourself." Snape said.

"Harry got nothing but abuse there! He told me about the orphanage but he said that compared to the Dursleys it was a reprieve. He suffered years of abuse at the Dursleys! How could you send him back!" he turned to roar at Albus.

"Abused? Don't be silly, they know how important Harry is!" Albus replied. Sure he told the Dursleys to douse most of the fire in the boy so that he could be moulded into the soldier they needed him to be.

"No… you have no idea what you've done!" Neville cried. "Patch, take me to Little Whinging!"

Before Snape or Dumbledore could say another word, the boy and elf were gone and an irate McGonagall was standing in the office doorway.

"A-Abused… all those years?" she whispered and Dumbledore groaned inwardly.

In a flurry of robes, a tabby cat ran out the door with Snape on her heels and Albus watched as they got beyond the wards. Both Professors disapparated in a flurry of robes and Albus groaned.

"Shit… those Dursleys better not have done anything too bad to the boy."

Neville got to Privet Drive and raced down the street to the house that was Number Four.

"I'm coming Harry!" he growled and made to take a run into the house. A hand grabbed his shoulder and he yelped, finding himself being held back by McGonagall.

"I'll go first Neville!" she said and knocked on the door sharply.

The door opened to reveal a whale-like boy with beady eyes and McGonagall fixed him with her hardest glare.

"We are here to see Harry Potter."

The young boy squealed for his mother about freaks and raced inside before Petunia Dursley came bustling out.

"What do you want?" she snarled.

"Where is Harry?" Neville shouted and Petunia's eyes wandered to the stairs.

Neville needed no more confirmation and raced up the stairs, skidding to a halt outside a door with five locks on it. They were all open and Neville could hear a cry of agony from inside. Snape caught up to him and they burst through the door, wands out.

The stench in the room made Severus' stomach churn but not nearly as much as the sight that was before him. Harry was on the ground, his back covered in filthy welts and blood streaming down his half-naked body. Vernon Dursley stood above him, a leather belt in this hand as he brought it down on the boy's back once again.

Harry hissed in pain as the belt was brought down again before suddenly Vernon was sent flying across the room.

"Harry!" a familiar voice cried and he looked up slowly.

"Neville…" he rasped before everything faded into black.

Without another word, Snape swept the beaten and half-dead boy into his arms before looking at Neville.

"Use 'Accio' to summon his things. Forget the rules." Snape barked and raced out of the room.

"Accio Harry's stuff." Neville said and Hedwig's cage burst out of the wardrobe, revealing a very weak owl inside. She hooted faintly, hope in her eyes when she saw Neville.

Only a few other things shot towards him, what appeared to be a journal, a novel and an empty Owl Treats box. Tears welled up in his eyes and he hurried down the stairs with Hedwig and the journal, finding a sobbing McGonagall with Harry's trunk.

"Patch, take Snape and Harry to the Hospital Wing in Hogwarts." Neville said and the horrified elf complied instantly.

McGonagall took him in side-long apparition to the edge of the wards and together they raced up to the Hospital Wing to find Madame Pomfrey and Snape in a frenzy. They were casting spells and shoving potions into the boy in quick succession.

Almost an hour later Neville was sat down by Madame Pomfrey who had tears in her bloodshot eyes.

"Neville… I know this is hard to understand but…"

"Is he okay?" Neville cut her off. "Tell me he's okay!"

The matron looked to Snape and the Potions Master nodded, taking Pomfrey's place.

"Neville, Harry has been a victim of vicious abuse for over a month. Few bones in his body avoided damage. He was starved, beaten on a regular basis and he has even been…"

"Severus! You can't-"

"Quiet Poppy. They are as good as brothers. He was sexually abused Neville. Judging by the scarring it was weeks ago and only occurred once." Severus continued and Neville frowned in confusion before realisation dawned on his face followed by horror and nausea.

"Oh Gods… Harry." Neville whimpered.

"We've done everything physically possible. We've treated his wounds and healed them as well as given him restoration and nutrient potions. Physically he will survive… but it's as if he doesn't want to."

Neville pushed past Severus and ran to Harry's bedside, clasping the boy's cold hand.

"Don't you dare leave me Harry. It's taken me a month to find you… you can't leave me!" he sobbed, tears pouring anew from his eyes.

The doors of the Infirmary banged open and Dumbledore came racing in, horror on his face as he saw Harry, covered in bandages.

"This is your fault…" McGonagall whispered before slapping him across the face. "You BASTARD!"

Dumbledore cupped his cheek in shock. "I never meant for this to happen…"

McGonagall turned her back to him and sat at Harry's other side, taking his other hand in hers and bowing her head in prayer.

Patch approached Neville. "Does Master need anything?"  
>Neville nodded. "Patch if you could tell Draco, Blaise, Hermione, Fred and George that we've found Harry I'd appreciate it. Then bring Laini here."<p>

Patch vanished and returned half an hour later, out of breath, with a frantic snake wriggling in his grasp.

Laini was not a happy snake at all. For over a month her bonded-master-Harry had been missing. She suspected it was something to do with that stupid old man Dumbledore but it was odd… she couldn't sense her master anywhere. The days passed slowly and she worried more and more.

Now today she had been grabbed by an elf and brought to the school again.

"_**What is the meaning of this? Laini swears to sink her teeth in your ass if you do not…**__**" **_the irate snake paused, her tongue flicking out to taste the air. _**"Master?"**_

She recognised the still form of her master and practically leaped on to the bed, coiling up on his chest.

"_**Master, fear not, Laini is here now. Laini is here."**_

Her master did not respond and Laini tried not to focus on the feelings of desperation and agony she was receiving through the bond.

"_**They will die… whoever did this will die…" **_Laini swore and nuzzled Harry.

Snape watched as the snake wrapped herself around Potter and hissed softly to the still form of the boy. Slowly, the boy seemed to start reacting and the air seemed to almost quiver. The snake raised her head and swayed like a cobra before hissing violently.

Severus Snape watched as the eyes of Harry Potter snapped open, a feeling of dread filling him with the Killing Curse coloured eyes locked gazes with him. The boy had changed, his eyes were not that of a broken child… it was a gaze that was too calm, too old and… too Dark.

"Where are the Dursleys?" he asked in a soft tone, his voice betraying no emotion.

"Harry!" Neville cried and the boy looked at him oddly.

"Where were you… all of you?" Potter asked accusingly.

Severus noticed that Dumbledore was no longer in the room.

"We couldn't find you Harry! Not even the owls or house elves could!" Neville sobbed. "It took so long and I was so scared that… t-that you w-were…"

Potter's eyes softened and he squeezed Neville's hand.

"I know brother, I'm sorry for accusing you."

"Harry you're awake!" Poppy shrieked and ran over to him, casting diagnostics on him furiously. "You should still be out with all the potions that are in your system!"

"Well I'm awake and fine. I'm… fine." Potter snarled and pushed the nurse away.

"Leave me be dammit!" Potter roared and suddenly everyone but Neville, the snake and that house elf was pushed from the room by a powerful burst of energy.

"Dumbledore you fuckwit… if Potter kills me I swear to Merlin I'll haunt you to your deathbed and pursue you to the afterlife when you kick the bucket." Snape muttered as he got to his feet.

Harry turned to Neville with sad eyes as Laini cuddled up to him.

"How long Neville… how long have I been there?"

"Over a month Harry… it's July 12th." Neville replied sadly.

"I want to leave… _now_." Harry growled.

"But Harry you're not well and…"

"I am fine, once I get _home_ I will be fine." Harry snapped, turning to Patch. "Take us back to the Isle Patch."

Albus Dumbledore burst through the door just in time to see the house elf grab Neville, the snake and Harry before they Disapparated. He glowered at the fact that Harry had flipped him off just before he vanished.

_**Okay guys that's Chapter One done and dusted! Let me know what you think!  
>As for the question (s):<br>**_

_**Any preferences as regards to Dursley deaths, what to and what not to do?**_

_**Bringing Skatha back!**_

_**Ginny, Gryff/Slyth and live/die.**_

_**Any other ideas or suggestions on your mind are welcome EXCEPT PAIRINGS! **_

_**I WILL CLARIFY THIS ONCE ONLY, THIS IS NOT SLASH OKAY, GOOD. I DON'T CARE ABOUT PAIRINGS YET SO FORGET THEM MKAY?**_

_**Okay thanks for listening! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE spare a few seconds to review! It might inspire me to write faster ;)**_


	2. Dragons, Diagon and Another Weasley

**Wow! First of all can I start off by thanking you all sincerely, nearly forty reviews on the first chapter! It warms my heart, thank you so much everyone. I really appreciate all your suggestions and for answering my questions! I see we are very eager for the Dursleys to die most painfully and believe me, they shall. You all seem to be somewhat even on the Ginny side of things. NO they will not ever… EVER be together!**

**Just briefly stating that this fic is rated M due to strong language, mentions of rape/abuse/torture, dark themes and of course some gore. I'm giving a fair warning.  
>The Harry Potter universe also belongs to JK Rowling, SkathaDorcha, Laini and Vanilor remain mine.**

**Sorry for the delay! Family visits and all that jazz, time of year you know?**

**THERE IS A QUESTION AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER!**

* * *

><p><em>Breathe your life into me<br>I can feel you,  
><em>_I'm falling,  
>Falling faster!<br>Breathe your life into me,  
>I still need you…<br>I'm falling, falling.  
>Breathe into me!<em>

_**-Red, Breathe into Me-**_

_**AWESOME** **SONG!**_

* * *

><p>A week had passed since his return to the Isle and Harry made his way down to visit Skatha for the first time in months. He entered the room and walked up to the marble statue, eying each detail carefully. He placed his hand on hers only to jerk it back in shock when the stone felt <em>warm<em>.

"Skatha?" he murmured. "Skatha I need you to come back…"

He shook his head sadly and traced a finger down her warm stone cheek.

"Please Skatha…" he said brokenly, finally feeling the pain. "I need you!"

The tears spilled over and Harry finally rid himself of the emotion he had kept trapped inside.

"Come back soon." Harry said and walked to the door, seeing Patch waiting for him.

"She is going to be returning soon Master Harry!" Patch said happily. "Very soon!"

Harry nodded and proceeded outside to the garden, finding Neville tending to a patch of snapdragon flowers.

"All right Harry?" Neville ask and Harry nodded, smiling at him before continuing further down to the Den. The Den was where Vanilor, Skatha's familiar, rested during the day.

He had finally plucked up the courage to go and meet the great dragon for the first time but not before casting Flame Repelling Charms on his clothes and face.

"_**Vanilor?"**_ Harry called into the cave, nervous about meeting the dragon. _**"It's Harry."**_

"_**Osiris… you were called once…"**_ a deep rumbling hiss replied. _**"Come closer Shade Child."**_

Harry obeyed and walked through the tunnel, eventually coming into a huge antechamber filled with lighted torches.

"_**Welcome young one, I have waited some time for you to enter my domain ."**_

Harry turned his gaze to the fearsome dragon and it lowered its head to look him in the eye.

He gulped audibly.

When Skatha had described the beast to him, he had never expected this. A black-scaled dragon with ivory spikes trailing down his back, ending in a Stegosaurus type tail.

"_**Hello Vanilor." **_Harry greeted. _**"Nice to meet you."**_

"_**And you Harry."**_

The dragon seemed almost happy to see him, which was odd. He was still waiting for the dragon to snap him up and swallow him whole.

"_**Do not fear me Shade Child, I am Skatha's oldest friend and I will protect what she values most when she is unable to protect it herself."**_

Harry started, the dragon could clearly sense his fear but his words brought comfort.

"_**Thank you… uh, Sir."**_

Vanilor snorted. _**"Sir? No need to waste petty titles from the race of men on a dragon! If you so desire to give a title of respect to a dragon, point out a feature of sorts. For example, were yo**__**u a dragon, with that eye colour of yours, I would greet you as Brighteyes."**_

Harry nodded in understanding. _**"So… I could call you Nightscales?"**_

Harry looked up at the great dragon, worrying he had made a fool of himself.

"_**Very good young one, that is a good title. Now, I sense a question burning the tip of your tongue?"**_

"_**Yes Vanilor… forgive me for prying but what kind of dragon are you exactly?" **_Harry asked interestedly and the dragon made an odd rumbling sound deep in his chest. Vanilor was laughing!

"_**Never apologise for curiosity young one, just exercise caution with it. As for your question, I believe your world knows us as Hellfires. A bit unimaginative if you will but what do you expect from this world?"**_

Harry smiled and nodded. His smile faded as he realised that he had never heard of a Hellfire Dragon. Sure, he had read up on dragons, as well as listen to Draco ramble on about his favourite species for hours but he had never heard of a Hellfire.

"_**Check Skatha's room. She has a few select texts in ther**__**e, including a text about my species. Just don't touch anything else." **_Vanilor said, noting the boy's confusion.

"_**H-Her room?" **_Harry gasped. _**"But… I can't just go in there!"**_

Vanilor snorted. _**"Can't, shan't, shouldn't… but you will."**_

Harry arched an eyebrow at the dragon and shrugged.

"_**Very well. Thank you Vanilor."**_

"_**Shade Child… do visit me more won't you? I tire of stammering elves."**_ Vanilor asked and Harry smiled.

"_**I will."**_

Harry left the cave and headed up the stairs, asking Patch to guide him to Skatha's room.

"Master Harry, you must be careful, many things is not safe to touch in Mistress' rooms!" the elf warned and Harry nodded.

"I know Patch, I just need one book, that's all."

The elf nodded and paused outside large double doors with dragon head handles.

"How do I open it?" he asked Patch and the elf frowned.

"I is not sure Master, maybe try pushing it?"

Harry shrugged and pushed the handle inwards, jumping as a hiss echoed around him.

"Who… disturbs?"

"Harry Potter." Harry replied firmly.

"Password?" the voice hissed and Harry groaned.

"Oh Master Harry! Patch is knowing that Mistress was using a name as a password… he is having trouble remembering the name though."

Harry patted the elf's head. "Great Patch, at least it got narrowed down a bit. Okay let's see… Vanilor!"

"Wrong. Two more tries or you will suffer the punishment."

Gulping Harry wracked his brain. "Um… Cerrunos?"

A brief pause and… "Wrong again… you have one try left."

Harry pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. "Great… this is bloody brilliant. What name would she have used?"

Patch bowed his head. "I is sorry I is not being more help to Master."

"It's fine Patch, I guess I'll try… Sk- wait! Is it… Osiris?"

"Lucky guess…" the voice hissed nastily and the doors swung open.

Patch clapped for his Master and they entered the room cautiously.

"_**MASTER!" **_a high pitched hiss echoed and Harry was slammed into from behind. _**"Where have you been! Laini has been searching and searching and… why is Master in Skatha's room? Is he sneaking yes he is!**__** Laini wants some part in this!"**_

"_**LAINI! Calm down and… what's with the singing?**_ he asked the excited snake and rolled on to his back. Laini coiled up on his stomach and swayed.

"_**Laini senses some shift in the magic in the air and it has given Laini energy! Laini will shed her skin tonight and grow even bigger!"**_

Harry frowned. _**"A shift in the air?"**_

Laini nodded furiously, bouncing on his stomach. _**"YES silly Master! Magic like this has not been felt by Laini since Skatha was awake."**_

Harry frowned even deeper. _**"I see… okay look I'm searching for a book on dragons. Help me?"**_

Laini nodded happily and scoured the lower bookshelves for the book.

The room was majestic at the very least. The bed was huge and surrounded by midnight blue hangings while the rest of the décor was in a theme of silver, black, creams and blues.

Following Laini over to the bookshelves, Harry checked numerous books before sitting down on the floor in defeat.

"This is ridiculous! I can't even summon the book." Harry growled.

"What is the name of the book being Master Harry?" Patch inquired.

"I dunno, it just has some information about Hellfire Dragons in it."

Suddenly a book shot out of the shelf Laini was looking at and sent the hissing snake flying into Patch. The two tumbled across the room and the book hovered in front of Harry.

"Dark or Demonic, a Guide to Rare Beasts, Serpents and Leviathans." Harry read aloud. "Ah."

"_**HOW DARE THAT STUPID BOOK MAKE LAINI FLY!"**_ Laini spat. _**"LAINI ONLY FLIES WHEN LAINI WANTS TO!"**_ Harry chuckled at the irate snake and the house elf that was struggling in her coils.

While they tried to get free, Harry flicked open the book and read through it, finally finding what he was looking for.

"_The Hellfire Dragon, a rare and ferocious dragon said to be born from the very fires of Hell. Guarding the Gates of Hell, very few inhabit this plane if any. They are amongst the largest of all dragons… and the most merciless. Their appearance was long ago documented in a journal centuries ago and remains the only description to date as seen below."_

'_There is little hope left for us, a Hellfire has surfaced, tainting this earth. No weapon can pierce its hide and magick seems to have no effect on this foul thing. It is unlike any beast known to man, its scales are darker than winter's moonless night, and its eyes like molten lava… almost a glimpse of Hell they say. Its underbelly is the colour of blood from the bed of corpses it sleeps upon and its wings are of a similar hue, yet slightly darker. They say its breath is not of Dragonfire but of Hell's deepest pits of fire itself. Poison coats the spikes at the ends of its tail, a toxin so fierce it can corrode the strongest gems. Truly, they are the Demon Dragons of Hell, here to bring about the end of all things. Their cry pierces the night as I write this. It is a promise from Satan himself that blood will be spilt this night and fire will consume us all…'_

"_No further entries were made to this journal thus there is little else known about these seemingly evil creatures. None have been seen since not even since the Great War."_

Harry sat back in awe and looked over at both Laini and Patch. They had freed themselves of each other and had been listening with rapt attention.

"Patch feels privileged to know of the history of Vanilor's kind… but Patch fears for his life even more now!" the elf squeaked.

"_**Skatha has a worthy familiar and guardian." **_Laini concluded.

Harry nodded in agreement and replaced the book. "Yeah… just remind me never to piss him off."

* * *

><p>It had been a long time… over half a year if she was not mistaken. Too long to have been kept in this condition… yet it was helping. It had given her time to think, time to adjust to who she really was, to unite what had been broken.<p>

"**It seems that I misjudged your ward."** Dorcha mused grudgingly. **"He does have power… and that familiar…"**

"What did you expect, a Squib?" Skatha sneered at her darker self. They were in her mindscape, where there was nothing but them.

"**No but still, the dark energy he hit me with was unexpected."** Dorcha replied. **"I haven't felt power like that since we found–"**

"DON'T mention him! You forget that while we rarely forgive… we _never_ forget. The wounds are still raw from his betrayal." Skatha snarled, glaring at Dorcha.

"**Ah… so therein lies your true pain, the re****ason you shut us away from the world." **Dorcha said, smirking. **"Coward."**

"I am no _coward!"_ Skatha roared.

Dorcha merely smirked. **"Don't attempt to lie, you forget that I know you better than you now yourself. I wish that weren't the case you know."**

Skatha frowned. "Elaborate."

Dorcha shrugged. **"This… division is not right. It weakens us. Had we been one, we would have awoken months ago. You think I enjoy being separated from you? It is agony, being only half of who you are. You know and feel it to, don't you****?"**

Skatha nodded sadly. "It is difficult. I miss the power, I miss the freedom, not having to exercise control over every small thing."

Dorcha stood and walked to Skatha, pulling her to her feet.

"**We should merge. Together we can become what we once were b****ut… better, more a person than the demon. There is only one thing stopping us however." **Dorcha murmured.

"The guilt." Skatha nodded, knowing full well that the guilt she still felt for the death of the child was what separated Dorcha from her, it was the barrier between them.

"**You know why I was able to take control?" **Dorcha asked. **"Because you began to forgive yourself. You began to open our heart and accept that it wasn't completely your fault."**

Skatha growled. "Yet… you tried to get rid of Harry, the one thing good I've done with my life."

Dorcha lowered her gaze. **"I lost control. I hadn't been free in years… the anger pooled together and I directed it at Harry, I saw him as the thing that was keeping me from you… I lost control."**

Skatha glared at her darker counterpart before sighing and nodding.

"I understand and I… forgive you."

Dorcha looked up in surprise. **"You do?"**

Skatha nodded and clasped the scaly hand that belonged to Dorcha. "Yes. Now give me space. I need some alone time before we do this."

Dorcha nodded and dissolved into the darkness that was her mindscape.

* * *

><p>July passed quickly and both Neville and Harry turned twelve, having a joint birthday celebration. Draco had demanded that Harry and Neville host it at his Manor but they declined, choosing instead to spend the day in Diagon together.<p>

Harry had let his hair grow out and it now thankfully covered his scar. He kept his glasses in his pocket when he went to Gringotts Bank but it was difficult to see whom he was dealing with.

"Mr Potter what may I ask is causing you to squint like that?" a goblin asked and he balked.

"Y-You know who I am?" he asked and vaguely saw the goblin nod. "Oh… I can't see all that well. I don't want to be recognised so I took off my glasses."

"Silly boy, you realise there are simple procedures to fix these things? A simple glamour could have sufficed too don't you think?" the goblin asked and Harry flushed, mentally slapping himself. In all reality, he hadn't used his wand since Hogwarts and had forgotten about glamours.

'_Wait… procedure to fix my eyes?'_

"Really?" he asked aloud.

"Yes," the goblin replied exasperatedly. "We goblins can do it in minutes… of course… _wizards_ don't allow us to use our magic on them."

Harry grinned. "I'd allow it if you wouldn't mind doing it."

He could easily see the goblin's pointy-toothed grin.

"Very well Mr Potter, come inside this room."

"Wait, what's your name sir?" Harry asked and the goblin spluttered.

"D-Did you just call me… _sir?_"

Harry gulped. "Sorry if I offended you…"

"Ha! Offend me? Mr Potter perhaps you are unaware but we goblins are not shown much more respect than house elves nowadays. Your courtesy is welcome, it was just unexpected. I am Ragnok."

"A pleasure, please call me Harry."

"As you wish Harry, now… shall I fix your eyes?"

"Yes please!"

Ragnok placed his hand over Harry's closed eyes and began muttering in a guttural language. There was a brief flare of pain and Harry winced before he felt the hand leaving.

"Open your eyes." Ragnok said and Harry obeyed.

Everything was fuzzy at first before it suddenly sharpened to a staggering clarity and Harry gasped.

"Wow… thank you!" he said gratefully and the goblin nodded.

"We can also rectify any past damage to your body in the past few years also, if you so wish it."

Harry frowned at the goblin. "Meaning?"

"Your growth, the different breaks in your bones and muscle damage." Ragnok elaborated.

Harry nodded slowly. "I guess I wouldn't mind that too much."

Ragnok nodded. "Shall we proceed?"

"Yes." Harry replied. "But… leave the scars."

"May I inquire as to why?" Ragnok asked.

"They remind me of what I have endured and that I survived." Harry said, his voice low as his anger resurfaced.

"Very well Harry, please, lie down and I shall proceed."

The goblin conjured up a low table and harry lay down, letting the creature work his magic on his battered body. It was an hour long procedure and Ragnok was gasping for breath when he finished.

"F-Finished…" the goblin panted. "You may get up, slowly."

Harry opened his eyes and took a deep breath before slowly sitting up. He stood but stumbled slightly, unused to his new height. He had gained a full foot!

"Ragnok… you have no idea what you've done for me, really. I thank you. Can I repay you in some way?" he asked.

"No Harry, thank you but… if you would remember what goblins have done for you in the future… perhaps we would not be so mistreated by wizards." Ragnok said bitterly.

"I understand. Thank you once again sir, may your gold flow in unending rivers and never run dry."

The goblin inclined his head and Harry walked out of the room, still slightly unsteady but feeling better than he had in a long time.

* * *

><p>He made his way to the Leaky Cauldron and found Neville with Blaise, Draco and Hermione.<p>

"H-H-Harry?" Neville spluttered but Draco grabbed Harry in a bear hug.

"You're okay!" the blonde whispered and Harry tensed in the hold.

"I'm fine Draco, thank you."

Draco stepped back, eyeing Harry suspiciously before Blaise stepped forward and grasped Harry's hand.

"It's good to see you looking so well."

"Thank you Blaise. It's good to see all of you." Harry replied and glanced at Hermione.

The girl had tears welling up in her eyes and her lower lip trembled slightly before she dove at Harry, embracing him tightly, much to the raven's discomfort.

"Um… Hermione… could you please let go?" he gasped out and the girl jumped away.

"Harry James Potter I was so worried about you! How could you not write to us all summer?" she cried.

* * *

><p>Neville felt the atmosphere grow tense as Harry locked his fiercely burning emerald eyes with Hermione's.<p>

"Granger… I suggest you stay far away from the subject of my summer." Harry bit out and Neville gulped. This new Harry was a lot more intimidating. Now he looked physically different. Without his glasses his Killing Curse eyes bored into his gaze, almost like he could see right into the very soul. He had grown taller and filled out slightly, of course he was still dreadfully scrawny from his stint with those Dursleys but there was a bit of muscle to him now. His hair seemed blacker than ever, with an almost blue sheen to it and his cheekbones seemed more prominent.

Of course… Harry was so much more different in regards to his personality too. Often times Neville would stumble upon him gazing deeply into the fire with a mix of both agony and fury on his face. Harry was far from broken… but it didn't mean he wasn't hurting, and Neville was damned if he was going to let anyone mess with his brother this year!

"Nev? You okay? You look ready to kill." Blaise asked worriedly and Neville snapped out of his reverie. Harry was now looking at him, his hard emeralds softening slightly as he met Neville's soft brown eyes.

"I'm fine Blaise, just thinking 'bout stuff. Shall we get to our shopping then?" he said and everyone nodded. As they left, Hermione fell into pace beside him and he sighed, noticing her worried expression.

"Sorry Mione but the Dursleys were cruel to Harry over the summer, I wouldn't advise pressing him on the matter."

She nodded. "I feel dreadful, I attacked him. I should apologise."

Neville shrugged. "If you feel you should… just give him time and don't hug him."

Hermione frowned. "What?"

Neville glanced ahead at Harry before lowering his mutters to a whisper.

"He… he doesn't like being touched much."

Hermione nodded in understanding and they hurried to catch up with the three boys.

* * *

><p>Harry was brooding, he couldn't figure out what on earth was making his temper so volatile. Normally he wouldn't have spoken in such a manner to Hermione but the damned Muggle-born irked him to no end when she interrogated him.<p>

"Harry?" said Muggle-born called and he looked at her.

"Yes?"

"I… I wanted to apologise, I didn't mean to be intrusive or pry, I was just worried about you and I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable.

Harry rolled his eyes, damn the little Gryffindor had to go and put on the watery doe-eyes that made him feel, only slightly, guilty.

"It's fine."

She nodded, looking relieved and they headed into Flourish and Blotts to buy their new books. Harry of course was disgusted at the amount of books they had to get for DADA from this blatantly obvious fraud that was to be their teacher. His name was more likely to make one flinch than Voldemort's… Gilderoy Lockhart. Really… it made him feel queasy.

He grabbed the necessary books and stood in line to pay amongst the gaggle of enamoured women waiting for the ponce to sign their books. Really, he just wanted to pay and go!

Draco, Blaise and Hermione had managed to get ahead of him and paid for their books quickly.

"We'll go to the Apothecary okay?" Draco suggested. "It's much too crowded here."

"I don't mind waiting!" Hermione said dreamily and Blaise rolled his eyes.

"Come now Granger, we might find some rare potions books in the Apothecary."

Hermione's eyes widened and she practically dragged the dark-skinned Italian out the door along with Draco.

Harry merely shook his head at their antics.

"It can't be Harry Potter!" the voice of blonde-haired, golden robe clad fool suddenly called out dramatically and a photographer yanked Harry to Lockhart's side before he's even realised what had happened. Lockhart wrapped an arm tightly around Harry's waist and pulled him tightly against his side, causing Harry's eyes to widen.

* * *

><p><em>*Flashback*<em>

"Now, now boy, where are you off to?" Vernon Dursley sneered. "You haven't brought me my dessert!"

'Like you need it you obese fucking hippo!' Harry thought viciously as he cut into a chocolate gateaux for his uncle. He handed the plate to his now standing uncle and the man smiled evilly.

"Good pet."

With that he put his arm around the boy's waist and pulled him tightly against his side, his pudgy hand drifting south. Harry felt ill as he was groped and touched by the disgusting filth before the man finally let go of him.

"I'll be up later for my… service."

Harry bolted from the room, barely making it to the bathroom before his stomach purged itself of what little was in there.

_*End of Flashback*  
><em>

* * *

><p>Harry struggled viciously against the man, forgetting that it wasn't really Vernon that held him trapped.<p>

"Let me go! Let me GO!" he shrieked and suddenly Lockhart was tackled to the ground by an irate Neville.

* * *

><p>"KEEP YOUR HANDS OFF HIM!" Neville roared and pulled Harry away from the fraud, holding the raven close.<p>

Neville saw the photographer raise his camera before a very imposing Lucius Malfoy stood in front of the Daily Prophet worker.

"There is nothing to see here." Lucius sneered at the photographer. "Is there?"

"N-No Mr… uh I mean Lord Malfoy sir!" the photographer stammered before fleeing the shop.

"Filth." Neville heard the Malfoy head mutter before turning to face them.

Neville went back to comforting his brother, who now had his face buried in his chest and was trembling violently.

"Harry, it's okay, you're okay, it's just a memory, it can't hurt you." Neville whispered, familiar with Harry's flashbacks.

The raven looked up fearfully into Neville's eyes and the boy felt his heart clench at the sight of his terrified brother.

"Mr Potter?"

Lucius Malfoy bent down in front of Harry and shifted his cane slightly. The movement was not lost on Harry who violently jerked backwards and fled to the door, crashing into a pair of redheads in his rush.

* * *

><p>Harry toppled to the floor along with the two people with similar yelps of surprise and pain before he heard familiar voices.<p>

"Well, well,"

"If it isn't,"

"Our dear Harrykins!"

Harry looked up to see the two grinning Weasley twins and they slowly helped him to his feet.

"Sorry…" he mumbled and they frowned.

"You okay?" they asked and he nodded shakily. Things seemed clearer now, the last few minutes were a bit of a blur.

"Harry!" Neville yelled and Harry turned to see the poor boy looking extremely worried, along with Lucius Malfoy.

"Are you okay?" he asked and Harry nodded.

"Yeah… Mr Malfoy I am so very sorry."

Lucius nodded. "No apology necessary Harry, shall I escort you and Neville to the Apothecary?"

They nodded their thanks and Harry bid farewell to the twins before they left the shop.

* * *

><p>In all honesty, Harry was disgusted with himself, how could he have let himself be seen so vulnerable? It was sickening, it was just so Hufflepuff! Shaking his head, he followed Neville and Lucius into the Apothecary where the met up with Draco, Blaise and Hermione. The rest of the day was spent gathering school supplies but nothing really registered with Harry. He was too busy brooding over his actions.<p>

He was so withdrawn that he didn't look where he was going and slammed into someone, sending both of them sprawling to the ground.

"Ow! Oh, sorry." Harry said and got up, extending his hand to the fallen girl. She had bright flaming hair and bright blue eyes, like a certain someone else her knew…

"Are you a Weasley?" he asked and the girl blushed before nodding.

"Y-Yes, sorry."

Harry waved her apology away. "My fault. I wasn't looking where I was going. What's your name?"

"Ginny. Ginny Molly Weasley."

"I'm Harry James Potter, nice to meet you."

The girl blushed again and they shook hands before Ron Weasley bustled in.

"Harry!" Ron exclaimed and Harry watched as Ginny seemed to turn even redder.

"Ronald! Go away!" Ginny snarled but her brother ignored her.

"How are you mate? Looking forward to going back to school? I can't wait for Quidditch tryouts!"

Draco snorted. "Tryouts? Weasley even if you make the team, which I doubt, how do you plan on paying for a broom?"

"Shove off Malfoy, nobody asked for your scum opinion." Weasley spat and Harry glowered.

"Do not assume to talk to my friend like that Weasley, you will regret it." Harry growled and Weasley paled.

"B-But you heard what he said!"

Harry smirked. "And your point is? Look Weasley, I don't have time for, nor do I feel like participating in this boring verbal spars. So if you don't mind, I'd like to be getting home. Ginny, a pleasure to meet you, I look forward to seeing you in Hogwarts."  
>Ginny nodded, smiling slightly and Harry shouldered past Ron wondering why his life was plagued with fools.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>And that wraps up Chapter Two! So sorry for the delay. Happy New Year everyone, I hope you had a nice Christmas. Hmm… I wonder where this story will be this time next year?<strong>

**ONE QUESTION FOR THIS CHAPTER!  
>WHAT ARE YOUR OPINIONS ON THE BOYS' NAMES WHEN THEY ARE ADOPTED. WILL I HAVE THEM CHANGE THEIR NAMES COMPLETELY OR WOULD YOU RATHER THAT THEY REMAIN NEVILLE AND HARRY. THEIR NAMES HAVEN'T BEEN DECIDED YET EVEN IF I DO CHANGE THEM SO SUGGESTIONS AND OPINIONS ARE WELCOME! THANKS GUYS!<strong>

**MOVING ON! So I see lots of you are eager to see lots of bloody torture for the Dursleys and I've had offers for the writing of the scene which is great but it will be a while before that scene is written. I still haven't planned this year out exactly so if the story seems a bit all over the place I'm sorry!**

**PLEASE KEEP REVIEWING! Your reviews inspire me when I seem to be stuck or even don't feel bothered. I read them and think 'Wow, they actually like it, they want more… okay I need to write more of this!'**

**It gives me motivation to make this something worth your time to read. I am eternally grateful to you, all of you. Especially if you took the time to read this!**

**DROP ANY SUGGESTIONS INTO A PM OR REVIEW! IF YOU MAIL ME I WILL REPLY AN****D DON'T BE SHY ABOUT ASKING QUESTIONS! THANKS AND BYYYYYEEEE!****  
><strong>**  
><strong>**-Dorcha-**


	3. An Eventful Return to Hogwarts

**Okay guys, Chapter Three is here! I am so sorry for the delay but my laptop has been broken for the last AGE and I didn't have this story saved on a USB. So Sorry but here's the next chapter. Hope the story is up to scratch so far.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>I hear the wind call my name<br>The sound that leads me home again  
>It sparks up the fire - a flame that still burns<br>To you I will always return**_

_**-Bryan Adams – I Will Always Return.**_

* * *

><p>Finally August came and went, September was finally here and Harry packed up his trunk loading it with spare Portkeys just in case. He stole down to the chamber where Skatha was being kept and placed his hand on hers, smiling when he felt the heat beneath.<p>

"You better come back soon, I'm getting sick of the old fool. And… I need you. No one understands the way you do, then again you are pretty old!"

A jolt of electricity shot through the stone hand and into his, making him yelp.

"OW!" he yelled. "Jeez, you must be getting better…"

Feeling better than he had in a while, Harry headed back up to his room to resume his packing. Neville suddenly bolted past him as Isis, the troublesome furball went zooming away with his Remembrall in front of her, shoving it with her nose. What was it with cats and round things?

"Isis! Come on I need that!" Neville yelled and Harry chuckled.

"Nev? Does the word 'Accio' ring a bell?" he asked and Neville skidded to a halt, slapping his forehead.

"Right, yeah. Accio Isis!" he called and there was a loud screech as the kitten hurtled bodily into Neville's gut.

Harry laughed loudly. "Accio Neville's Remembrall."

He caught the flying ball of glass before handing it to Laini and laughing again at Isis' ruffled expression.

Neville's eyes suddenly sparkled. "Imagine if you tried that with Laini!"

"Hmm, you know I haven't seen her since we searched for that book…" Harry mused aloud before smirking and raising his wand. "Accio Laini."

**_!" _**

The now airborne and terrified snake practically squealed as she was hurtled through the air and Harry gaped. That snake did not look like Laini at all. She was now even longer and her black and white stripes stood out brighter than before. The red stripe that trailed down her back was multi-toned, varying from crimson red to a dusky orange as it trailed down her back. Her underside was silver in colour but the biggest change of all had been to her head. She now had the cobra hood flaring out from her neck and her eyes were a blazing orange.

These details were all interesting but the problem was that Harry now had a python size snake flying towards him.

"Oh shit…" he muttered before Laini collided with him.

Dazed, he finally looked up at the irate snake on his chest and grinned sheepishly.

"Sorry Laini. I couldn't find you?" he offered and she hissed.

"_**Do that… EVER again and I will swallow you whole."**_

"_**No you won't, you love me."**_

"_**Wanna bet?"**_

Harry gulped at the seriousness in the snake's tone before shaking his head in the negative.

Neville meanwhile had been bursting his ass off laughing.

"_**Laini, what happened?" **_Harry asked.

"_**You made me fly with that blasted stick!"**_ the snake snapped.

"_**No, to you. You look different and you grew… is it the same thing that happened last year?**_" he asked and she nodded.

"_**Yes, like Laini said before, as Master's magic grows Laini must grow too. Laini is still pretty right?" **_the snake's voice took on a panicked tone and Harry smiled.

"_**There is no serpent fairer than thee from what I can see."**_ Harry replied and the snake hissed in pleasure.

"_**Good."**_

* * *

><p>Platform 9 ¾ was packed yet again and Harry made his way to the train, putting his things into the luggage car. He put Hedwig's cage in too but let the owl perch on his shoulder. She had shown herself to be a kind and loyal familiar in his stint at the… Muggles.<p>

Laini was too big for Harry to comfortably carry on his arm so she had wrapped herself around his torso. It was difficult, she was a lot heavier now too so Harry looked like he had a bad limp.

"_**Jeez Laini, you're heavy!"**_ Harry grunted and the snake hissed.

"_**Master! That's not nice. Laini can make herself light!" **_the snake retorted, slightly miffed.

"_**Then please do." **_Harry groaned.

Instantly the weight was gone but Harry could still feel her wrapped around him.

"Ha, wow."

He quickly hurried on to the train and Hedwig hooted happily from her perch on his shoulder.

"All right Hedwig?" he asked and she nibbled his ear affectionately.

He found a compartment and sat into it, letting Laini coil up on the luggage rack while Hedwig preened on the table. He then proceeded to pull out the book he had taken from Skatha's room. It had so much information on animals that he couldn't help himself.

As he read the compartment door slid open and a flash of bright light made him draw his wand swiftly. A small blonde boy smiled worriedly at him.

"S-Sorry! It went off when I opened the door."

Harry blinked the blue spots out of his vision and pocketed his wand again, nodding as he saw the camera in the boy's hands.

"It's fine."

The boy bit his lip nervously and Harry arched an eyebrow.

"Was there something else?"

The boy flinched and Harry frowned, looking at the boy closely. He was short and skinny, almost anaemic looking and he had a very nervous disposition about himself. There was a strange aura around him though, something that Harry felt he could almost relate to.

"U-Um, c-c-could I um…"

Harry smiled. "Want to sit down?"

The boy visibly sagged in relief and sank down into the seat opposite Harry once he closed the door.

"Thank you."

Harry nodded again. "So what's your name?"

"I'm C-Colin, Colin Creevey."

"Nice to meet you Colin, I'm Harry Potter."

The boy gaped. "R-Really? Y-You're so normal! Um oh I mean, oh dear, sorry!"

Harry smirked. "Calm down kid, it's okay. Look whatever fantasy ideal you have of Harry Potter, get rid of it. I'm a Slytherin and far from the Golden Boy Saviour everyone has me pictured as."

If anything the boy brightened. "Cool."

"What is?" Harry asked.

"That you're not what everyone expects." Colin replied.

Harry smiled. "Well it's nice to meet you."

He extended his hand and the boy looked at it fearfully before slowly reaching out his small hand in turn. He took Harry's hand and they shook gently, Harry's mind running circles.

As an experiment, he raised his free hand quickly to his hair and watched as the boy reared back like a spooked horse and recoiled into his seat.

"Colin?" Harry asked. "You okay?"

The pale boy trembled and nodded shakily before Harry moved to sit beside him.

"Now Colin, I'm going to ask you something… and I want you to tell me the truth okay? You can trust me, we're friends after all."

The boy's eyes lit up in wonder but he nodded hesitantly.

"Okay, Colin… have you ever been subjected to abuse of any kind?"

There it was, that slight flinch, the change in his stature that showed he had locked down completely… and the pain in his eyes. All signs Harry knew from experience meant he was exactly right.

"Abuse is tough, people can be cruel… and it hurts." Harry whispered and the boy gaped.

"Y-You?" he whispered incredulously and Harry locked gazes with the boy's watery blue eyes.

"You have no idea."

Colin Creevey opened up immediately after that, confiding in Harry about his abusive Muggle father. His mother had been a witch but hadn't been well for a long time and had died when Colin was younger. His father blamed him for his mother's death and treated him like the scum of the earth.

"He despised accidents with magic… I think my brother is a wizard too though… but I covered up for him when he had accidents. Like that time he made that pot roast float into the doggie bowl. I took the blame. I was locked up for a week with no food."

Harry clenched his fists tightly and actually growled. Muggles… they shouldn't be allowed keep magical children! It wasn't right to see a case like Colin's… even his own case was despicable. He had to do something about it… but even as "The Boy-Who-Has-Too-Many-Hyphens" could only help so much, he was only twelve after all.

"Harry?"

Harry jerked out of his reverie and smiled at the worried looking boy.

"I'm fine, just thinking." Harry replied. "What house do you think you'll be in?"

Colin bit his lip. "I don't know… I don't even know what House my mother was in. You're in Slytherin?"

Harry nodded. "Yes, it's a good House, no matter what people say about it."

Colin nodded and smiled brightly. "Well, I'm gonna take some pictures of the train for my brother, thanks Harry."

Harry nodded and the young boy darted out of the compartment, leaving Harry alone.

"_**So sad seeing such pain so young…" **_Laini hissed from her perch.

"_**I know… even if he ends up in Gryffindor I will help him. I know how it feels to be abused and I'll be damned if I stand by and watch." **_Harry snarled.

Hedwig hooted, offering her two cents and Harry stroked her idly.

He stood up and began changing, pulling out his white shirt. He was just about to pull it on when a gasp interrupted.

"Oh! I'm sorry, I guess I should have knocked. The Wrackspurts must have gotten to me."

Harry arched an eyebrow at the young girl. She had long blonde hair and bright protuberant grey eyes that gave her a look of being surprised. She was pretty, in a fae sort of way.

Harry pulled on his shirt and began buttoning it. "So are you going to stand there or come in and sit down?"

The girl skipped over to the seat opposite him and frowned slightly.

"I didn't think Harry Potter would have a pet snake."

Two things happened simultaneously. Harry froze and choked on his own saliva and Laini tumbled from the luggage rack with a hiss of shock.

"She must be magical to be able to turn invisible."

Harry gaped at the girl. "Who are you exactly?"

"Luna Lovegood," she replied. "What's your snake's name?"

"How can you see her? Her name is Laini."

"I can't really. I can just sense magical animals like that."

Laini chose that moment to reveal herself, inches from Luna's face and hissed threateningly.

"_**Master must stop making friends with BLONDIE RABBITS!" **_Laini grumbled.

Harry sniggered and Luna looked at him interestedly.

"You're a Parselmouth. That's interesting. Well goodbye Harry Potter, I would say I'll be seeing you but I will be put into Ravenclaw and you are a Slytherin. "

The blonde girl skipped out the door without further ado, leaving Harry, Laini and Hedwig all staring at each other in confusion.

"Odd girl."

Harry sat back down with his book after putting Laini back on the rack only to have the compartment door slide open yet again.

"Seriously?" he muttered.

"Harry, there you are!" Neville said and strolled in.

Relief surged through Harry, he couldn't handle anymore first years. Neville sat down and smiled at Harry.

"So you've been here the whole time?" he asked and Harry nodded.

Neville shook his head and frowned at Harry's book.

"Is that Skatha's?" he asked wryly and Harry nodded once.

"HARRY!" Neville scolded but Harry scowled.

"If there was no spell to stop me I don't see the harm." Harry replied simply and got to his feet as the train slowly drew to a halt in Hogsmeade Station.

Laini dropped on to Harry's shoulders while Hedwig perched on Neville as they got off the train. They would be taking carriages this year and Harry gazed at the horse-like creatures pulling them. They were skeletal in appearance and black in colour with leathery bat-like wings folded at their sides.

"Wow…" Harry murmured and approached the creature.

It locked its milky white eyes on his and nickered softly, allowing Harry to stroke its smooth snout.

"Aren't you magnificent?" he whispered and the horse nudged his hand affectionately.

"Um Harry? What are you talking to?" Neville asked and Harry frowned.

"The horse?" he said, gesturing at the animal.

"There's nothing there Harry." Neville argued.

Harry merely responded by grabbing Neville's hand and pressing it to the horse's flank. Neville gasped and leaped away in shock.

"It's invisible?" he asked and Harry shrugged.

"I can see it. We'll check it out later."

Neville nodded and they got into the carriage with two Ravenclaws, heading up to the majestic castle. Harry smiled as he felt the familiar presence emanating from the castle and wrapping around him in a comforting cocoon.

'_Hello again Hogwarts.'_ Harry thought happily.

'**I have missed you young one. Welcome home.'**

Harry smiled brightly when the castle responded to him and hopped off the carriage, entering through the huge double doors with Neville.

"We're back." Harry said.

"We're back." Neville echoed, sounding slightly wary.

Dismissing it, Harry headed into the Great Hall, taking his seat at the Slytherin Table and nodding and Theodore Nott. The boy was a bit of a loner and had never really talked much to Harry so he was surprised when the reedy looking boy smiled genuinely.

"Hey Theodore? Why don't you sit with us?" Harry called and the boy looked surprised before nodding.

Theodore sat in opposite Harry and beside Neville.

"We haven't really talked before this year so I'd like to change that." Harry said. "I'm Harry Potter."

He extended his hand to the boy and the boy took it. "I'm Theodore Nott but call me Theo."

"Nice to meet you."

Theo nodded and repeated the gesture with Neville. It turned out that Theo was very interested in magical creatures and plants so naturally, he got on magnificently with Neville. Draco and Blaise finally entered the Hall with Pansy, Daphne and Tracey in their wake.

"Theo, good to see you man!" Blaise said amiably as they sat around them. Draco of course slotted in beside Harry.

"I missed you on the train."

Harry nodded. "I wanted to be alone."

Draco nodded. He knew better than to make a case over such a thing. He knew that this Harry wasn't the same boy he'd met in first year in Diagon Alley, no, this Harry was different. Different… but still Harry.

A hush fell over the Hall as the first-years entered and Harry spotted Luna, Colin and Ginny walked alongside each other. Funny that.

* * *

><p>The Sorting Hat was brought forth and opened its 'mouth' wide and began to sing.<p>

_Welcome to Hogwarts you young and old._

_Welcome ye Gryffindors, daring and bold._

_Welcome ye Hufflepuffs, loyal and diligent._

_Welcome ye Ravenclaws, witty and intelligent._

_And welcome ye Slytherins, both cunning and ambitious._

_And welcome ye first years, so good to have you with us!_

_Some of you seek the House of the Eagle._

_Others the House of the Lion so Regal._

_Then The Badgers, now they are loyal._

_Or do you wish to rest in the Serpent's Coil?_

_As dark times come closer so must ye._

_Yes I speak to you of Unity._

_Band together to fight the forces_

_I sense it close, on our doorstep._

_Hear me now and heed me well_

_These stories I don't idly tell._

_Enough you say, enough of that._

_Well then come right up, I am the Sorting Hat!_

Everyone burst into applause for the Hat and Harry frowned at it. It had given a warning, something was going to happen this year, something that required the Houses to unite if they were to overcome it. What was it though?

Shaking his head, Harry noticed that they were already on the 'C' surnames. He watched as Colin was called forward.

"_**Laini," **_he hissed._** "Go listen"**_

"_**Yes Master Laini will indeed. Can she bite Dumbly too?"**_ she begged.

Harry smirked. _**"Why not. No venom though."**_

"_**Spoilsport."**_ Laini hissed as she raised her head high off his shoulder to listen.

"_Hmm… you are a tough one aren't you?" _the Hat chuckled._ "And I see you've met Mr Potter too. But no… Slytherin would not bode well for you, especially with those brains. Yes you have ambition and your blood wouldn't be too undesirable in the snake house… but no. No Mr Creevey, you will do very well in_ RAVENCLAW!"

Harry clapped happily for Colin and the blonde looked over at him worriedly. Harry gave him a nod and the boy beamed before sitting beside Su Li.

"_**Thank you Laini."**_ Harry whispered and the snake wriggled.

"_**Now may Laini go bite?" **_she hissed and he chuckled.

"_**Not yet, wait until the Sorting is over."**_ Harry replied and she hissed unhappily.

Luna Lovegood was called up and Harry got Laini to listen again.

"_Hmm well now you're a bit of an enigma are you not Miss Lovegood? Yes… I see so much potential, not to mention your mother's brains. You have that interesting ability, however I suggest you keep it quiet. Many would use you for it. I think you'll be safe in _RAVENCLAW!"

Luna skipped over to the Ravenclaw Table and sat in beside Hermione. Harry watched as the two got acquainted and smiled. Perhaps Luna would get her to lighten up a bit.

Finally the last student was called forward. Ginny Weasley. Even though she was a Weasley, Harry was interested to see if she would go to Gryffindor like her brothers. Laini listened again.

"_HA! Another Weasley! I know just what to do with… you… now hold on a second… hmmmm. Well I daresay this is different. Why, such ambition, cunning to boot, and a Pureblood. Well Miss Weasley you are not so like your brothers as I thought. Yes you have the bravery and the passion of a Gryffindor but… yes, you shall definitely make a very intriguing _SLYTHERIN!"

There was silence in the Hall and Ginny looked ill. Getting to his feet, Harry began clapping, shocking the others out of their stupor. The Slytherins clapped, some half-heartedly and Ginny sagged slightly in relief when she saw that her twin brothers were clapping from the Gryffindor Table.

Ron Weasley however, had turned tomato red and got to his feet. "GINNY!"

She shrugged and headed over to the Slytherin Table warily, looking like she was about to face a Cerberus.

"Ginny, over here." Harry called and made room on his other side for her.

She quickly darted over and sat in beside him, her arm slightly touching his. She was trembling.

"Easy Gin, it's okay." Harry whispered and she looked at him with those innocent doe-eyes.

* * *

><p>Severus Snape was in shock, no worse than shock, he, he… had no WORDS for this.<p>

'_A WEASLEY in Slytherin? It's not possible. Must. Not. React. Keep. Jaw. Closed.'_

Slowly, a faint memory rose up from his mind and he frowned.

He had been sitting in his office, pondering the Sorting of on Harry Potter into Slytherin. What was it he had said?  
><em>"Next thing I know there'll be Weasley brats infiltrating this House…"<em>

Well damn it all to Merlin… he had tempted the Fates and now look what he had to contend with! WEASLEY SPAWN. It was enough to make him cry, something he hadn't done in eleven years.

"I hate my job." Severus muttered to himself.

"What was that Severus?" the Headmaster asked and Severus sneered.

"Nothing, Headmaster, nothing."

The Headmaster shrugged and hit his spoon off his goblet a few times to get everyone's attention while Minerva took away the Hat and stool.

* * *

><p>The Sorting Hat and stool were taken away and Harry gently stroked Laini's invisible snout.<p>

"_**Now."**_

Laini hissed joyfully and slithered off her master's shoulders, heading towards the old fool.

'_Oh how long Laini has waited for this.'_

She slithered up to the Headmaster's chair and on to it as the man stood up to give his start-of-term speech. When he finished, Laini struck, sinking her teeth into the man's left ass cheek. Dumbledore gave an undignified squeal and jumped away from the chair, clutching his backside. Laini of course had slithered under the table and laughed to herself. She noticed that the fake fool that had upset her Harry so much was also a few seats down so for good measure she nipped his leg sharply. The man squealed in a higher pitch than Dumbledore and Laini slithered proudly back to her master.

Harry grinned like a fox when he felt Laini slithering up his back and perching on his shoulders once more.

"_**Nicely done Laini."**_ Harry complimented.

"_**Heheheh, such fun Laini has while biting her foes, but the old man tasted like troll toes!" **_Laini whined to Harry and wriggled in disgust.

Harry snorted and held his goblet up, pretending to toast to everyone's good health, while Laini took a gulp of the pumpkin juice within.

"_**Hmm, much better."**_ Laini hissed contentedly and contented herself with snatching morsels when no one was looking.

"Harry?" Draco whispered from his other side. "Laini?"

Harry nodded and Draco began shaking with laughter, passing the message on to Neville and Blaise. Theo was busy talking to Ginny about her brother in Romania who was apparently studying dragons.

The feast ended and Harry got to his feet, walking out of the Hall with Ginny. She was chatting animatedly about how excited she was about to finally be learning from teachers as opposed to sneaking her brothers' books into her room.

Harry liked her attitude. Sure, the youngest Weasley came from a magical family and had been raised around magic, much like Harry had been with electricity, but she appreciated her gift. She understood that magic was a privilege. It was this that set her apart from her brothers.

They proceeded to the dungeons and as Harry entered the Slytherin dorms, he heaved a great sigh as the green and silver décor welcomed him home.

"It's good to be home…" he murmured and Laini coiled slightly tighter around him in silent agreement.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Okay hope you all liked it. I would really appreciate your views and opinions, it doesn't take that long does it? I hope to have another chapter up soon so please review. It's motivation to get the next chapter up faster.<strong>_

_**-Dorcha-**_


	4. The Chamber of Secrets Has Been Opened

**Finally, after much delay, I give you all the next instalment in The Creeping Ivy. I beg your forgiveness for not updating in so long. I could go on for a long time with excuses but I'll spare you them. But I'm back, and I hope you have all not seen fit to give up on me.  
>Please, review, just to reassure me that some of you are still with me.<br>Thank you,  
>Domina.<strong>

* * *

><p>Spectre welcomed Harry and Laini back enthusiastically, jumping so much that his window pane seemed to rattle. Once he was calm, he proceeded to question Harry about his summer and frowned at how the boy tensed up instantly.<p>

"_**Harry… where were you?" **_ Spectre hissed anxiously.

"_**With those blasted Muggles, Spectre." **_Laini provided when Harry seemed to struggle. _**"They nearly killed him."**_

"_**WHAT!" **_Spectre spat viciously. _**"How DARE they!"**_

Spectre proceeded to rant and rave, cursing them in ways that couldn't help but bring a slight curl of the lips to Harry.

"Enough Spectre." Harry said. _**"What's done is done. I'm going to bed."**_

Spectre and Laini watched as the boy left the room and both shook their heads sadly.

"_**Can Master come back from this Spectre?" **_Laini asked worriedly.

Spectre frowned, the boy's demeanour, his strange calmness… even his looks now that his hair had lengthened and those seeing-glass things gone… he was bearing a striking resemblance to the last person who had inhabited the room.

"_**I am unsure Laini. Perhaps Harry shall use this experience and become stronger. Or perhaps it will slowly destroy him. We cannot allow the latter to happen. Tell me, what news is there of Skatha?"**_

Laini lowered her head slightly and sighed. _**"The Mistress is getting closer to her awakening. Master said her stone is warming."**_

"_**Good, I am glad to hear it. Harry needs guidance more than anything right now."**_

Laini nodded, before bidding Spectre goodnight and heading out to Harry's bed, coiling up beside the sleepy boy.

"_**Goodnight Master."**_

"_**Goodnight Laini."**_

* * *

><p>At breakfast the next morning, Harry was given his class schedule and was disgusted to see that they had Defence later after Double Herbology and Transfiguration.<p>

After lunch was over he headed upstairs to the classroom with Neville, they were the last of the students to enter the room. Lockhart was already there, dressed in an almost Shakespearean style robe. He descended the small stairway and flashed a bright smile at his students, causing many of the girls to swoon, much to Harry's disgust.  
>Harry zoned out as the idiot babbled on about Witch Weekly, his Order of Merlin and his books. Harry noted that even Hermione seemed captivated by the obvious fake. His lip curled upwards in a sneer.<br>"Just when you think someone is smart… they go and swoon over something like that!" he muttered to Draco, who promptly laughed, causing Lockhart to turn towards them.  
>"Something funny boys?" he asked and Harry ignored him.<br>"Mr Potter?" Lockhart persisted.  
>"Of course not… <em>Professor.<em>" Harry replied.  
>Lockhart then proceeded to hand out a pop quiz… purely about himself. His favourite colour, life's ambition and other pointless things. Lockhart delightedly announce that Hermione had gotten every single question right.<br>The girl in question beamed back at Harry, who merely regarded her with a sneer and rolled his eyes. She frowned and turned back to face Lockhart.  
>The man unveiled a cage full of Cornish Pixies which caused an outbreak of laughter in the classroom.<br>Lockhart then released the pixies into the classroom causing chaos. The pixies threw books, and even tried to make off with one of Lockhart's portraits.  
>Harry leaned back in his seat casually as everyone ducked and dodged the things that the pixies were throwing everywhere. Lockhart pulled out his wand and began waving it in a silly manner.<br>"Peskipiski Pesternomi!" he cried. Nothing happened.  
>A pixie grabbed Lockhart's wand and proceeded to send the dragon skeleton tumbling down from the ceiling to the floor.<br>"I'll just leave you lot to get them back in their cages shall I?" Lockhart said nervously before barricading himself into his office.  
>Harry watched the chaos unfold, completely amused, until some of the pixies grabbed Neville and hoisted him up by the ears, dropping him so that his robe snagged on the chandlier and he was left hanging there.<br>"All right, enough is enough." Harry growled and pulled out his wand.  
>"Oi!" he roared and the pixies looked at him. "Unless you all want to be burned to a crisp, I suggest you fly out that window and go back to the Forest."<br>The pixies merely cackled and Harry shot a blast of fire at one of them, incinerating it. The other pixies halted and glanced at each other worriedly.  
>"Five, four, three…" Harry counted down and the pixies fled.<br>"Harry! Was that really necessary?" Hermione sad reproachfully and Harry sneered at her.  
>"It worked didn't it?"<br>He then looked up to see Neville looking rather pissed off. "Why is it always me?"  
>Harry sniggered and levitated Neville down to the ground safely.<br>"Come on Nev, let's go."  
>"Hold on a moment Mr Potter!" Lockhart called. "I'm afraid I'll have to give you a detention. I asked you to get them back in their cages, not kill one and free the rest!"<br>Harry glared at the man. "Whatever."  
>"Eight o'clock, my office, Saturday evening." Lockhart called after him as he stalked out of the room.<br>"Fucking git." Harry snarled.  
>"Language Harry!" Hermione scolded.<p>

"Whatever Granger. You do realise that idiot is clearly a fake?" Harry replied.

Hermione looked scandalised. "How can you say that Harry! He's done so many things!"  
>"He <em>says<em> he's done so many things. Hermione you're a Ravenclaw, you're meant to be smarter than this. Surely you've noticed that anyone who could do those things would be a cautious, perhaps even weathered looking man. What we have is a poncy pretty boy who's ego and head are the size of Hogwarts."  
>Hermione chewed on her lip. "I suppose… but-"<br>"No buts. He's a fake, and I'll prove it… eventually." Harry replied.  
>"All right."<br>"Until then Granger, can you tone down the swooning? It makes you look so unprofessional." Harry said.  
>Hermione looked affronted.<br>"Harry Potter how dare you?" she snapped and he shrugged, throwing her a crooked grin as he walked away.  
>Harry spent the rest of the evening trying to get ahead in his studies while Draco, Neville and Blaise worked on the Fereverto spell, to turn animals into water goblets. Eventually they got it just as Snape walked into the Common Room.<br>"Practising ahead for lessons? Thirty points to Slytherin." Snape said, smirking.  
>"Thank you Sir!" the boys chorused.<br>"Potter?" Snape called. "Would you care to tell me how you managed to land yourself in detention… with Lockhart of all people?"  
>Harry told Snape what happened and watched as the Potions Master shook his head in annoyance.<br>"The man is insufferable. I suggest you distance yourself from him, avoid getting any more detentions too. It reflects badly on us."  
>"Yes sir." Harry replied.<br>"Get to bed, the lot of you. I refuse to have any of my students any less than wide awake in my class tomorrow."

* * *

><p>Saturday came far too quick for Harry's liking and he was none too happy about the dawn Quidditch practice. Draco was now on the team as a Chaser, his father had purchased new brooms, Nimbus Two-Thousand-One's to be precise. Harry however, had thanked Lucius through a letter but said that his Nimbus was fine for him. He was surprised to receive a reply from Lucius, requesting that he keep the Two-Thousand-One as a spare but accepted graciously.<p>

The team headed for the Quidditch field only to run into the Gryffindor team, headed for the same direction. Naturally, an argument erupted with Wood snarling and Flint glowering in disdain.  
>"We have a not from Snape, Wood. We need the practice to train our new Chaser." Flint said, smirking and stepped aside to reveal Draco.<br>Ron Weasley, sporting Quidditch robes pushed to the front and glared.  
>"I'm the new Seeker!" he growled. "Seekers are more important than Chasers!"<br>Draco smirked. "True, you probably need all the practice you can get."  
>Ron glowered. "Shove off Malfoy! No one asked you. You bought your way on to this team!"<br>Harry stepped forward. True, Lucius' donation would have swayed the decision but the Slytherin Team wouldn't let someone on the team unless they had actual talent, that much he knew.  
>"Enough. We have a note from Snape, you booked the field. Our note overrides your booking. End of story. Now can we stop wasting time?" Harry grumbled.<br>"Harry, it's not fair and you know it!" Ron exclaimed.  
>Fred and George glared at the team but when they looked at Harry, the glare softened. They were annoyed but at least Harry wasn't being a jerk. He was stating the facts in a civil manner.<br>"Let's go." Harry said and looked at Flint, who nodded once.  
>"Bye Weasel!" Draco said cheerfully.<br>"That's it Malfoy, you asked for it. Eat slugs!" Ron shouted and whipped out his wand, firing off a hex.  
>Harry reacted out of reflex and cast Protego, causing the hex to rebound and hit Ron in the stomach, sending him flying backwards. The rest of the team ran towards the now pale-bordering on grey- boy. Suddenly Ron wretched and a large amount of slugs spewed from his mouth.<br>Harry grimaced in disgust while the rest of his team roared laughing at Ron's expense. He watched as they carted the boy up to the hospital wing. Harry sniggered as they dropped him when he spewed slugs again and Colin Creevey ran up with his camera, photographing the boy's misfortune.  
>"Thanks Harry." Draco said and Harry nodded.<br>"Don't goad him Draco." Harry replied and Draco looked at him, utterly scandalised.  
>"What? Harry you hate him!" he argued.<br>Harry rolled his eyes. "I don't waste energy on hatred… with the exception of certain people. Weasley is just immature. Don't waste your time."

With that, he hoisted his broom on to his shoulder and continued down towards the Quidditch Pitch.

Later that night, Harry trudged to Lockhart's office with a look that could kill on his face. When he arrived, the man had the audacity to make him help answer his bloody fan mail! The torture went on for four long hours and Harry was half asleep.  
>Lockhart had spouted nonsense such as "Fame is a fickle friend. Celebrity is as celebrity does, remember that Harry."<br>Harry was tempted to let Laini loose in the man's chamber someday.  
><em><strong>"I smell blood…"<strong>__**  
><strong>_Harry jerked out of his stupor. "What?"  
>Lockhart looked at him. "Hm?"<br>"Did you hear that?" he asked.  
>"Hear what?"<br>"That voice?" Harry snapped.  
>"Voice? What voice? I think someone's getting a little drowsy hm? And great Scott no wonder, I mean look at the time. We've been here nearly four hours. Spooky how the time flies when one's having fun." Lockhart said lightly.<br>Harry merely sneered in response. "Yeah… spooky."  
>With that Harry left and headed back along the corridor, towards the dungeons.<p>

"_**Blood… I smell blood."**__**  
><strong>_Harry whirled around. The sound was coming from the wall. Why did it sound so familiar?  
><em><strong>"Let me rip you… let me kill you."<strong>__**  
><strong>_What the hell was it?  
><em><strong>"Kill. Kill. Kill!"<strong>_ Harry followed the voice as it echoed through the wall until he splashed through some water on the floor.  
>"Ugh, great."<br>He trudged through it, down the second floor corridor before halting as he heard it again.  
><em><strong>"Blood…"<strong>_

Suddenly he noticed a smear of red on the wall at about eye level. He swiped his finger along it and sniffed it. It wasn't paint. He darted his tongue out and grimaced at the unpleasant metallic tang.

It was blood.  
>He looked up, to see a message written across the wall, some of the letters merging together as the blood oozed down the wall.<br>"The Chamber of Secrets has been opened… Enemies of the Heir, Beware." Harry read aloud. "A bit melodramatic. Probably a prank."  
>He smirked but the smirk slipped off his face when he saw Mrs Norris dangling from the wall a little way off. Harry approached cautiously, the cat was stiff as a board.<br>Voices echoed through the hall and Harry swore. Dinner had just ended and the last thing he wanted was to be caught at the scene of a crime. He quickly ducked into the bathroom and closed the door before ducking into one of the cubicles.  
>"This is a girl's bathroom!" a voice made him nearly jump out of his skin and he whirled around to find himself face to face with a familiar ghost.<br>"Oh Harry it's you!" Myrtle's attitude took a one-hundred and eighty degree turn when she saw that it was him.

"Hello Myrtle." Harry greeted.  
>"You seem to end up here around this time every year Harry." Myrtle teased and Harry indulged her with a smile.<br>"True but something bad is after happening and I didn't want to get caught at the scene so I ducked in here. I hope you can understand Myrtle." Harry said, giving her an innocent look.  
>"Oh of course Harry, shall I check if they're gone?" she asked and Harry smirked inwardly.<br>"Oh I'd really appreciate it Myrtle!" he said with a large smile and the ghost giggled before poking her head through the wall.  
>"They've all gone Harry. It's safe."<br>Harry smiled at her. "Thank you Myrtle, it means a lot to me that you'd do that."  
>"No problem Harry, oh, will you visit me again soon?" she asked and Harry nodded.<br>"Of course."  
>With that, he swept from the bathroom and took the quickest route down to the dungeons, thankfully not running into anyone on the way.<br>"HARRY!" Neville shouted when he entered the Common Room. "Where the hell have you been? I've been worried."  
>"Detention with Lockhart remember?" he replied and Neville deflated.<br>"Oh… yeah, I forgot."  
>Harry nodded and headed down to his room, where Laini was snoozing on his bed. He ran a bath, sinking into the pleasant heat and scented bubbles.<br>_**"Hey Spectre, I wanted to ask you something." **_Harry hissed idly.  
>When he got no reply, he looked up at the window in shock. Spectre wasn't there!<br>_**"Master? What's wrong?" **_Laini asked as she slithered in.  
><em><strong>"Spectre isn't here." <strong>_Harry said and Laini nodded.  
><em><strong>"Yes Master, he felt old magic stir, old magic that drew him away for a while. He will return soon. Don't worry. How were your hours with the perfumed man?"<strong>_  
>Harry rolled his eyes at her name for Lockhart but explained what he had to do. He then proceeded to tell her about the voice he had heard right before he found Filch's cat and the message about this so-called Chamber of Secrets.<br>_**"Laini has never heard of such a place Master. Perhaps Spectre will know when he returns." **_Laini said and Harry nodded, stroking her scales idly.  
><em><strong>"Perhaps…" <strong>_he hissed.

* * *

><p>The next morning, there was still no sign of Spectre, much to Harry's chagrin. The castle was alive with gossip and theories as to who the so called Heir of Slytherin was. Harry didn't know, nor did he care. His mind was preoccupied with Spectre's sudden disappearance.<p>

October rolled around quickly, and soon it was Halloween again. Harry wandered the corridors, accidentally wandering back to the second floor. The message on the wall still shone out brightly, no charm, potion or cleaning product had affected it.  
>He pushed the bathroom door open and wandered in, looking around reminiscently. This time last year he had almost been killed by a troll but… Skatha had saved him.<br>_**"I miss her Laini…"**__**  
>"I know Master. Laini is certain she will wake soon though!" <strong>_Laini assured him and he smiled at her, stroking her snout.  
>Myrtle it seemed wasn't about, so Harry headed down to his first Halloween Feast in Hogwarts, where he was welcomed warmly by his housemates.<br>"Harry! You're here!" Daphne Greengrass exclaimed as he sat between her and Blaise.  
>Harry merely smiled and began eating, feeding Laini too. He noticed Neville wriggling rather strangely and arched an eyebrow.<br>"Nev? What are you doing?" Harry enquired and Neville froze.  
>"Nothing!" he said before twitching again.<br>"Nev." Harry said sceptically.  
>"Okay fine, Isis is digging her claws into my legs!" he whined and Harry sniggered as the kitten in question poked her head up and gave a cute mew.<br>"Isis, are you being a brat?" Harry asked and the kitten mewed again, looking at him with big innocent eyes.  
>"If you are, Laini might eat you…" Harry said lightly and Isis hissed before diving into the inside pocket of Neville's robes with a smug look.<br>"Brat." Harry sniggered and Neville's face fell slightly.

"You sounded like Skatha there."  
>Harry's lips thinned and he nodded once before eating more of his dinner, with a lot less gusto however. Later that evening, he lay on the couch while Pansy and Draco played Exploding Snap with Neville and Daphne. Blaise was focusing on a game of chess with Tracey Davis, Crabbe and Goyle were staring into space.<br>Eventually his eyelids grew heavy and he headed down to his room, doing his routine check of Spectre's window, which, once again, proved fruitless.  
>As he settled into his bed, he reached over to the nightlight on his locker, glancing at the carved name of Tom Marvolo Riddle once more before quenching the light.<br>_**"Goodnight Master…" **_Laini hissed softly, her tongue flicking against his cheek.  
><em><strong>"Goodnight Laini." <strong>_Harry whispered, wrapping his arms around his pillow and holding it close.

* * *

><p>'<em>Freak! Freak! Abomination!'<em>

_The words echoed around him endlessly as Vernon Dursley's face glowered down at him.__  
>'You deserve this… you know you do!'<em>_  
>Harry flinched as pain laced up his back.<em>_  
>'Stop… make it stop...' he whispered, but his voice sounded younger, like he was five again.<em>_  
>'You disgust me Osiris… how could I want you after this?' a new voice spat and Skatha, not Dorcha replaced his Vernon Dursley.<em>_  
>'How could anyone want you?' Neville replaced Skatha.<em>_  
><em>_**'You are not my master you worthless human!' **__Laini took over.__  
><em>_**'I was wrong about you… you are nothing, you will never be anything!'**__ Spectre sneered.__  
>Darkness.<em>_  
>He was alone, there was only the faint sound of scratching around him. It was dusty and smelly, stale air lingering in the small space. There was the scent of stale blood and sweat.<em>_  
>The cupboard.<em>_  
>He was trapped.<em>_  
>He cried out… but no one could hear him.<em>_  
>No one would help.<em>_  
>Alone.<em>_  
><em>Alone.  
><strong>Alone.<strong>

* * *

><p>Harry awoke with a gasp, his breath catching in his throat. He trembled violently before racing to the bathroom, his stomach purging itself of its contents. He washed his mouth out, splashing cold water on to his face before slipping back into bed and trying to clear his mind before slowly and warily letting sleep consume him once again.<p>

"Skatha…" he whispered forlornly and knew no more.

* * *

><p>Crack. Rumble. Thud.<p>

The sounds started off subtly before rising in intensity. A brief quake, a flair of magic and the sound of stone shattering.  
>A desperate gasp, a wail of agony and the feral roar of a dragon, heard only by the only waking elf in the area.<br>A pair of fire coloured eyes snapped open, slit-like pupils dilating at the sudden light.  
>Finally…<br>Awake.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope this chapter has been enjoyable. <strong>**  
>Let me know you're still with me and your opinions.<strong>**  
>REVIEW!<strong>**  
>Thank you.<strong>**  
>Domina.<strong>


	5. Another Snake in Our Midst

**My dear readers… prepare for a shock. Yes it is actually two chapters in two days! Thank you to those of you who have reviewed and who have yet to review!****  
>Don't let me down guys! <strong>**  
>Review!<strong>**  
>-Domina-<strong>

* * *

><p>The next morning, Ginny Weasley raced up to Harry, a scared expression on her face.<p>

"Harry?" she mumbled and he looked at her oddly.

"I need your help!" she hissed. "I… I… c-can't find my… brothers."  
>A look of defeat settled on her face and Harry frowned, almost positive that, that had not been what she had wanted to say.<br>"Ginny, is that really what you wanted to say?" Harry asked and she gulped, paling visibly.  
>"I… I have to go!" she blurted and fled.<br>"Strange girl." Harry muttered.  
><em><strong>"Strange indeed Master, her scent is off too. It has changed, in a bad way." <strong>_Laini hissed as she poked her head out from under Harry's robe.  
>Harry frowned, vowing to try and figure out what was going on with the youngest Weasley.<br>"Harry!" Neville called as Harry entered the Great Hall for breakfast.  
>"Hi Nev." Harry said, stifling a yawn.<br>"I take it you didn't sleep well last night either?" Neville asked and Harry shrugged.  
>"You could say that."<p>

* * *

><p>Harry was busy reading Skatha's book, the one he had found the passage about Vanilor in, while Binns droned on about yet another Goblin Rebellion.<br>"Sir?" Hermione called. "Could you perhaps tell us about the Chamber of Secrets?"  
>Binns looked like he was about to scold her but upon seeing the sudden wave of interest in the class and all of them looking awake and alert, he sighed.<br>"Very well Miss Grant… Mr Shoe are you listening?"  
>Terry Boot jerked his head up and nodded. Binns was atrocious for remembering names, but he could remember Goblin Rebellions back in the 14th century. It made no sense really.<br>"Very well, as you all know, Hogwarts was founded by two witches and two wizards. They were, Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw and Salazar Slytherin. At first, everything was going perfectly. Then however, the other Founders got in a great argument with Salazar Slytherin. The subject of the argument, was whether those with non-magical parents, Muggleborns, should be allowed to attend Hogwarts. Salazar Slytherin greatly opposed the idea while the other three were willing to accept them. This drove a rift between the Four Founders and before long, Slytherin left but not before leaving something behind. He built a secret Chamber that only he knew about… where he hid a great monster that only the Heir of Slytherin could control. Once released, it was said that the monster would purge the school of all those, in Slytherin's eyes, were unworthy to study magic."  
>"Muggleborns." Hermione said quietly.<br>"Well naturally the school has been searched many times, to no avail. As far as we have seen, no such Chamber exists. It is just a myth."

* * *

><p>Draco looked over at Harry, only to see a very pensive expression on his face.<p>

"Harry?" he whispered but the boy didn't hear him.

Draco was getting worried, Harry hadn't looked very well the last few days, like he wasn't getting enough sleep. At the mention of the Chamber, Harry had instantly looked up, eagerness shining through his eyes. Draco could understand. The thoughts of their House founder having a hidden chamber was too great to imagine. Still… it killed Muggleborns. Not that he cared of course, that was ridiculous… but one Muggleborn was starting to grow on him. Just ONE, mind.

Well, he had his first Quidditch match on Saturday, that was something to be excited about!

* * *

><p>Harry walked the corridor alone pondering Binns' words. Perhaps Skatha would have a book of sorts in her library about the Chamber. He kept walking when there was a sudden flash that made him whip out his wand.<br>"Sorry Harry!" Colin Creevey squeaked and Harry groaned.  
>"Colin, what are you doing?" he asked.<br>"Taking pictures for my brother. He wanted to know what Harry Potter looked like." Colin replied and Harry rolled his eyes.  
>"So you're following me around?" Harry asked. "They have a word for that actually. Stalking."<br>Colin winced. "I'm sorry Harry, but you're always with Malfoy or Zabini or Longbottom. You're kind of… um… hard to go up to."  
>"Unapproachable?" Harry offered and Colin nodded.<br>"Well you have your picture now Colin. So go take pictures of something else."  
>Colin nodded. "Oh Harry? I was wondering if you'd mind if I took some at the Quidditch game on Saturday? Dennis has never seen Quidditch before. Plus one of the older Ravenclaws said she'll show me a way to make the photos move!"<br>Harry raised a hand.  
>"Okay Colin, relax. I'm not going to stop you. Just be careful. We don't want you getting bloodied up by a Bludger." Harry replied and Colin nodded.<p>

"Thank you Harry… and thank you for being so nice on the train."  
>With that Colin ran off and Harry was left standing alone in the corridor once again. He pulled out Skatha's book once again and began reading as he headed for the Common Room.<p>

* * *

><p>Saturday had clear skies, a gentle breeze and sunlight shining down on the field. Perfect flying weather. Harry pulled on his robes and hoisted his Nimbus on to his shoulder as he walked out to the pitch with Draco.<br>"Good luck today Drake." Harry said and Draco smirked.  
>"No worries Harry, just catch the Snitch when we're fifty up."<br>"So in about ten minutes yeah?" Harry joked and mounted his broom, taking off into the air.  
>The match was against Gryffindor and Harry resisted the urge to sneer at Ron Weasley as he circled the pitch on his Cleansweep.<br>The match began and Slytherin instantly took possession of the Quaffle, scoring three goals in succession.  
>When Slytherin were up fifty, Harry began circling the pitch, searching for the snitch, with Ron on his tail.<br>"Can't find it yourself Weasley?" Harry sneered and Ron glowered.  
>"Shut up Harry, I'll find it before you." Ron retorted.<br>"It doesn't matter who finds it first Weasley, it's who catches it first."  
>With a wink, Harry sped off in the opposite direction. Ron mirrored his every move and Harry had a rather evil plan forming.<br>He took a sudden dive down and naturally Ron sped after him. He gathered speed and kept going, Ron right behind him. At the last possible moment, he veered to the side and pulled out of the dive.  
>Too late, Ron realised he'd been tricked and he collided roughly with the ground.<br>"And Potter pulls a cheap nasty trick on the Gryffindor Seeker, Ron Weasley. Such a slimy Slytherin thing to do!" Lee Jordan, the commentator, grumbled.  
>"JORDAN!" McGonagall snarled and Lee sighed.<br>"Sorry. Potter executes a perfect Wronski Feint manoeuver, sending the Gryffindor Seeker ploughing into the field. He looks a little dazed… but no! Ron Weasley is back in the game!"

Harry frowned. He had never heard of a Wronski Feint before. Well it sounded good.  
>Moments later Harry spotted the Snitch and took off, Ron desperately trying to catch up but his Cleansweep was clearly outmatched.<br>The Slytherin stands erupted as Harry's hand closed around the Snitch. Harry grinned and held the Snitch up high.  
>"HARRY LOOK OUT!" Draco roared and Harry whirled around.<br>There was a sickening crunch as a Bludger collided with Harry's middle and sent him flying off his broom, twenty feet down to the ground where he landed with a sickening thud.

* * *

><p>Neville sat by Harry's bed in the hospital wing where Harry lay unconscious. Everyone had thought one of the Twins had sent the Bludger hurling at Harry when he won but it was proved that no one had hit the Bludger. It had gone charging at Harry out of the blue.<p>

Harry had several broken ribs, which had been prepared by Madame Pomfrey. He also had shattered the bones in his left arm in the fall. These were beyond Madame Pomfrey's ability to fix so she had removed them and spell Skele-Gro into his stomach to regrow the bones.

The Weasley Twins had been in only a little while ago, which Neville knew Harry would appreciate, especially after the stunt he pulled on Ron.  
>The brothers themselves had said, "Harry mate, even though he's our brother, that was the best Wronski Feint we've ever seen."<br>Neville had told them that Harry probably had no idea what a Wronski Feint was but would appreciate the praise and their visit.  
>Harry stirred and Neville sat forward.<br>"Harry? Harry are you awake?" Neville asked softly.  
>"Mmm… stomach.. hurts Nev. Can't m-move m'arm." Harry mumbled.<br>"It's okay, your ribs were repaired but the bones in your arm have to be regrown. Just rest Harry." Neville assured him and the boy groaned.  
>"N-Nev… want Laini… ge' Laini."<br>"Get Laini? Uh yeah, give me a few minutes!" Neville replied and darted out after he notified Madame Pomfrey that Harry had woken up.  
>He hurried down to the dungeons, finding Draco and Blaise there. They were both looking at books, but upon looking closely, Neville saw that their eyes weren't moving back and forth, they were fixed on the page.<br>"Guys?"  
>"Neville!" they chorused. "Is Harry okay?"<br>"He's okay, he woke up a little bit and he asked me to grab Laini, have you seen her?"  
>The boys shook their heads and Neville groaned, heading to Harry's room. He knocked on the door.<br>"Laini? Laini if you're in there, Harry is in the Hospital Wing, he got hurt at the game and he was asking for you!" Neville called.

* * *

><p>Laini was curled up quite happily on Harry's bed and cracked open one eye at the sound of knocking. She heard her master's brother-not-of-blood calling her name so she slithered down with much disdain and headed for the door.<p>

She heard the words "Harry" and "hurt" so she reared up and nudged the door to get out.  
><em><strong>"What happened to Master?" <strong>_she demanded and Neville frowned.  
>"Um I don't know if you understand me, but Harry is hurt and wants you to come to him."<br>Master was hurt! Laini crawled up Neville's leg and settled around him, turning invisible and weightless.  
><em><strong>"Take me to Master. NOW!" <strong>_she hissed.

* * *

><p>Neville didn't understand what she was saying but the sound of her hisses were enough to guess with. She was anxious and wriggling, clearly she understood.<p>

Neville raced back up to the Hospital Wing and Laini flopped down on top of Harry's legs.

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Laini is here Master. Master should stop the silly games. Master is not meant to fly!" <strong>_Laini hissed at Harry.

She watched as he shifted a bit and opened his eyes slightly.  
><em><strong>"Laini…" <strong>_he hissed weakly and dozed off again.  
>"I'll leave you here shall I?" Neville whispered and Laini made herself visible, giving Neville a nod before disappearing to the naked eye again. She watched the boy leave and coiled around her master, nuzzling his cheek briefly.<p>

* * *

><p>Harry awoke to darkness, feeling much better now. The bones in his arm were nearly regrown and he could feel Laini coiled securely beside him.<br>_**"Master? Are you well?"**_ Laini asked, becoming visible.

Harry smiled, stroking her head.  
><em><strong>"I am much better thank you Laini. Sorry for scaring you."<strong>_ Harry hissed and Laini wriggled.

"_**Master should be more careful! Laini always tells him that Master should…" **_Laini paused and turned to face the door. _**"Footsteps approach Master, be still."**__**  
><strong>_Harry obeyed and the doors opened, admitting Dumbledore, McGonagall and Madame Pomfrey.  
>"What happened to him?" Pomfrey hissed.<br>"Petrified… but how I do not know." Dumbledore replied.  
>"D-Do you think he got a picture of his attacker?" McGonagall asked.<br>Harry heard a faint click and the smell of burning plastic filled the air. Laini wriggled at the stench.  
>"What was the child doing out at this hour?" Pomfrey asked.<br>"He was found with a bunch of grapes beside him. He must have been on his way to visit Potter." McGonagall whispered.  
>"A Ravenclaw should know better." Pomfrey replied. "What does this mean Headmaster?"<br>"It means that the Chamber is indeed open again… and we are all in danger." Dumbledore replied gravely.  
>Harry knew exactly who had been petrified. Colin Creevey.<p>

* * *

><p>Harry was discharged the next day much to everyone's relief but rumours of the Chamber and its monster continued to spread, each more absurd than the last.<br>November gave way to December and soon enough McGonagall was taking the names of those staying at Hogwarts for Christmas.  
>"Harry? What are we doing?" Neville asked.<br>Harry sighed. "There's nothing to go home to Neville. I don't want to face another Christmas without Skatha."  
>Neville nodded. "But what about Vanilor, Patch and the other elves?" he asked.<br>Harry shrugged. "You can go if you want, I'm staying."  
>Neville scowled. "You really think I'd go without you? We're family Harry."<br>Harry smiled at Neville and clasped his shoulder. "Thank you."  
>Together they went and put their names on the list. McGonagall looked at Harry and smiled slightly.<br>"I never did congratulate you on that fantastic Feint of yours."  
>Harry stared. "Thank you Professor."<br>"It's no problem Potter. I must say you and Neville are both making fine progress in Transfiguration. I expect your standard to stay this high."  
>"Of course Professor," both boys replied.<p>

* * *

><p>The following Thursday saw the beginning of a Duelling Club, organised by Lockhart himself. Despite his complete aversion to Lockhart, Harry went along with Hermione, Neville, Blaise and Draco.<br>Lockhart of course began with some more idiotic tales before calling up his… 'assistant'… Professor Snape. Snape of course made a show of Lockhart, much to the delight of almost everyone.  
>"All right then, let's have a volunteer pair!" Lockhart announced. "Alright… Potter, come on up! And let's see… Weasley, uh, Robert!"<br>"It's Ron." Ron replied as he got on the platform.  
>"Ron!"<br>The redhead crouched low to his older brother Percy and the prefect whispered something into his ear.  
>"Try not to do anything stupid Potter." Snape warned and Harry rolled his eyes.<br>"Disarm only, I've got it." Harry said and Snape sneered.  
>Alright, now bow to each other!" Lockhart called and Harry gave a mocking bow to the redhead. Weasley ducked his head briefly and they faced away from each other, taking five large steps away from each other.<br>"All right, one, two-"  
>"Tarantallegra!" Ron yelled and Harry dodged.<br>"Flipendo!" Ron yelled quickly, catching Harry off guard and sending him flying across the stage.  
>He got up and glared at Ron.<br>"Not very Gryffindor of you to cheat Weasley!" he snarled. "Rictusempra!"  
>Weasley started laughing uncontrollably under the Tickling Hex.<br>"Hahaha F-Flipendo!" he countered, sending Harry back a couple of steps.  
>The jinx wore of Ron and Percy yelled.<br>"Ron!"  
>Ron looked nervous but nodded.<br>"I said Disarm only!" Lockhart whined.

"Serpentsortia!" Ron yelled and a very large Black Mamba flew out of his wand.

Harry was utterly entrance by the beauty of the snake. It had sleek silver-white coloured scales and as it hissed, Harry saw the reason for its name. It's mouth was pitch black.?  
>"Beautiful…" he whispered.<br>"I'll get rid of it Potter." Snape said.  
>"Allow me Professor Snape. Alarte Ascendale!" Lockhart cried.<br>The snake went flying up into the air and landed in a heap on the ground, hissing in pain.

"_**HOW DARE YOU! What is this place? Where is my home gone?" **_the snake hissed.  
>It turned towards the Weasley Twins.<br>_**"Where am I? I'll bite you for your insolence!" **_the snake spat and reared up.  
>Harry surged forward and the snake turned to him, distracted by the sudden movement.<br>_**"I'll bite you too!"**_ it, or he, Harry was almost certain, snarled.  
><em><strong>"No, don't. You'll be killed. Look calm yourself and climb up my arm. Just don't attack anyone, please." <strong>_Harry pleaded, ignoring the gasps amongst the crowd.  
><em><strong>"You speak my tongue. I don't like this, it is cold, wet, dark. I long for my home!"<strong>_ the snake hissed sadly.  
><em><strong>"I can help you, but only if you settle down and climb up my arm. Trust me handsome snake." <strong>_Harry urged, appealing to its ego.  
><em><strong>"Very well, you will protect me?" <strong>_the snake asked.  
><em><strong>"I will."<strong>_  
>"Vipera Evan-" Snape began.<br>"NO!" Harry roared, cutting the man off. "He's calm now. He was just scared. He won't attack anyone now, he promised. Look."  
>The snake slithered up Harry's arm and coiled around his shoulders looking around warily.<br>"He's a Dark Wizard! A Parselmouth! He's like You Know Who!" the shouts varied.  
>"Oi you lot!" the Twins yelled.<br>"In case it's escaped your notice." Fred began.  
>"But Harry just saved our ar-" George continued<br>"HIDES! With this here gift of his." Fred cut off the minor obscenity.  
>"So shut it!" they concluded.<p>

The crowd did shut up and Harry jumped down from the stage, heading towards the dungeons.  
>"Potter!" Snape followed him. "Where are you taking that thing?"<p>

"To my room Professor. He's freezing. Then I need to find out where he came from and return him to his home." Harry replied.  
>"It's just a snake Potter." Snape retorted.<br>Harry scowled. "I talk to them Professor. They have lives and feelings just like humans do."  
>With that he descended into the dungeons with his new companion.<p>

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>NOOOOOO! Master can't replace me!" <strong>_Laini squealed when Harry entered the room but after five minutes of soothing, she calmed down.

_**"HELLLLOOOO gorgeous!" **_the Mamba hissed, staring at Laini. _**"Hey Boss… can I stay? We don't have fine ladies like these back home!"**__**  
><strong>_Harry sniggered and looked at Laini. _**"Well Laini?"**_

Laini looked at the Mamba. _**"For now…"**_

Harry grinned and looked at the Mamba.

"_**So do you have a name?" **_ he asked and the snake shook his head.  
><em><strong>"No, you can give me one though Boss!" <strong>_he said.  
><em><strong>"All right… what do you think of… Hades?" <strong>_ he asked.  
>The snake wriggled before nodding. <em><strong>"I like it Boss! I am HADES! Sounds fierce."<strong>_

Harry smiled at the change in Hades' attitude upon meeting Laini and getting away from the crowd. He was warm on Harry's bed now and seemed much more at ease.  
><em><strong>"Right, I'll have a few rats for you in a bit." <strong>_Harry said and got to work at conjuring.

Naturally the whole school was alive with rumours that Harry was the Heir of Slytherin now, especially after the Parseltongue incident but the rumours weren't heard around much after a few days what with several students running to the Hospital Wing with boils, rashes, and multi-coloured body parts. Harry suspected the Weasley Twins had a hand in it and he shot them a grateful smile whenever he saw them.  
>The second attack on a student occurred within the week as Justin Finch-Fletchey was petrified and the rumours surfaced briefly again.<br>Soon, many of the students piled on to the train for the Christmas Holidays and Harry took a deep sigh of relief to see many of them gone.

It was nice to have some peace and quiet around the place at last.

* * *

><p>"Patch…" a raspy voice hissed and the house elf appeared with a crack.<p>

"Mistress! You is awake!" Patch exclaimed joyously.  
>"Patch…" the emaciated form of Skatha hissed. "Date."<p>

"It is almost being Christmas mistress!" Patch replied.  
>"Christmas? Year?" she urged, coughing slightly.<p>

"1992 Mistress." Patch replied.  
>"A year? " she spluttered before coughing again. "Potions. Water."<br>After an hour of ingesting potions, Skatha attempted to stand, only to collide with the floor almost instantly, much to Patch's horror.  
>"Mistress should rest! It is not good for Mistress to move so much yet!" Patch insisted.<br>"H-Have to be ready for Harry and Neville." Skatha argued feebly.  
>Patch looked down awkwardly.<br>"They is staying in school for the holidays Mistress. They is not knowing you is awake yet." Patch said.

"Not… coming?" Skatha whispered.

"No Mistress, not coming."  
>Skatha began trembling and Patch quickly pushed the Dreamless Sleep Potion into her mouth.<br>"Rest Mistress, Patch will take care of you."  
>"No… my Harry… I want…"<p>

The words trailed off as sleep took over and Patch looked on sadly. His Mistress had left notes for him if she ever had to go into dormancy. It told him that upon awakening, she would be dazed, disorientated and her moods were unpredictable. She was dangerous.  
>But she would get better. Patch would make sure his Mistress would be better than ever.<br>"I is taking great care of you Mistress. I promise." Patch swore and patted her head gently before hurrying to the store for more potions.

* * *

><p><strong>Well there you have it! Chapter Five ladies and gentleman! Please give me your well appreciated reviews and I'll do my best to update ASAP! Hope you enjoyed it!<br>Any questions will be answered so don't be shy!**

**-Domina-**

**x**


	6. Polyjuice and Memories

**All right everyone, sorry for the delay, misplaced my laptop charger. Anyways, here is the next chapter. Thank you all for you reviews but I'd appreciate a few more before I update again.  
>Trust me, they do help.<strong>

**Flames shall be used to fuel Skatha's rage**

* * *

><p>6.<p>

Harry soon discovered that it had not only been Justin that had been petrified the other night, but the Gryffindor ghost, Nearly Headless Nick, too. It was getting out of hand. A ghost? Whoever heard of a ghost getting petrified?  
>"Harry, you're welcome at the Manor for the holidays if you want." Draco said and Harry smiled.<p>

"Thank you Draco but really, I'm fine here."  
>Draco frowned. "But what about the creature?"<p>

Harry shrugged. "Maybe it celebrates the holidays."

Draco rolled his eyes and Blaise wandered over. "So Harry, looks like it's you, me and Neville together for the holidays!"  
>Harry grinned. "Can't wait."<p>

Christmas rolled around very quickly but Harry was lonely, even with Neville and Blaise. Hades was settling in very well and Laini no longer felt threatened by him. That of course was due to the enormous amount of time that Hades spent fawning over her.  
>On a more sombre note, Spectre still hadn't returned.<br>The Christmas Feast was the finest Harry had ever seen and he ate his fill quite happily. So many had gone home that the staff and few remaining students all dined together at the same table. Harry, being stuck beside Lockhart, tried to eat quickly and flee the Hall. Not fast enough though. He ended up having to pull a few Christmas Crackers with Hagrid and even got a pointed hat put on his head by the giant. Apparently some of Hagrid's roosters had been killed and the man was a bit upset about it. The man loved anything with four legs… well, any amount of legs or no legs at all.  
>"It suits yeh Harry!" Hagrid said, chortling and Harry grinned at the man. He was harmless really.<br>"Thanks Hagrid, I think it's more your style though."  
>Harry proceeded to put it on the man's head and Hagrid laughed heartily. Dumbledore smiled at Harry and raised his glass, to which Harry sneered at. When Lockhart tried to get in a photo with him, Harry fled the Hall, assuring Neville and Blaise that he would see them later.<br>It turned out that Harry, Neville and Blaise were the only remaining Slytherins in the school so Harry brought Laini and Hades up to the Common Room where they curled up by the fire after gorging themselves on the numerous treats Harry had brought for them.  
>Hedwig perched on the arm of Harry's chair, hooting happily.<br>"Merry Christmas to you too Hedwig." Harry said and the owl nipped his ear affectionately.  
>Hedwig looked over at Hades, who was eyeing her interestedly.<p>

"Hedwig, this is Hades, our newest addition." Harry said and Hedwig hooted, eyeing the snake warily.

"_**Hey Boss who's the bird?" **_Hades asked.

Harry grinned. _**"This is Hedwig, she's a snowy owl. A very good friend and NOT for eating okay?"**_

Hades nodded. _**"Sure thing Boss, never seen an owl before. She's got nice eyes."**__**  
><strong>_Harry laughed outright. _**"Regular flirt aren't you Hades?"**_

Hades looked affronted. _**"Hey now Boss, I wasn't flirting! Can't a snake admire the colouring of another's eyes without it being in a flirtatious manner?"**_

Harry sniggered. _**"I'm just yanking your tail Hades."**__**  
>"Git."<strong>_ Hades muttered.

"Hear that Hedwig? Hades said you have nice eyes." Harry said and Hedwig hooted, holding her head up high at the praise.

* * *

><p>A while later, both Hades and Laini were asleep and Harry was reading. At the sound of footsteps Harry looked up and saw Blaise and Neville walk in.<br>"Hey guys." Harry said, stroking Hedwig's chest.

"Hi Harry." Neville replied and headed over to a chair by the fire. It wasn't his usual seat but Harry didn't think too much on it.  
>"So what have you been doing since?" Blaise asked.<br>"Just reading. I introduced Hades to Hedwig." Harry replied.  
>"Who's Hades?" Blaise asked and Neville gave him a cross look.<br>"The snake from the Duelling Club? You know the one the Weasel sent out?" Harry replied. Maybe he hadn't told Blaise of Hades' name.

"Oh yeah! Forgot you named him!" Blaise said, looking a bit uncomfortable.  
>"There's no one left in the school really, is there?" Neville asked lightly.<br>Harry shrugged. "You can hardly blame them. I mean, there have been four beings petrified so far. Parents don't want their kids anywhere that's dangerous."  
>"So… why haven't you gone home again?" Blaise asked and Harry frowned.<br>"I told you. There's no reason for me to go back."

Blaise took to staring at his shoes and Harry stroked Hedwig idly.

"Who do you think the Heir is then Harry?" Neville asked and Harry growled.  
>"I told you I don't know Nev. Whoever it is, they're getting away with it. The fact that everyone thinks it's me doesn't help much either. Anyway, can we talk about something else?"<p>

Neville nodded quickly and sat back into his chair.  
>Isis took that moment to pounce on to Neville's lap, causing the boy to yelp.<br>"Argh! Get off!" he yelled and Harry arched an eyebrow.  
>Isis merely batted at Neville's flailing hands playfully but the boy got annoyed.<br>"Get off you stinking furball!" he shouted, shoving the kitten off roughly.  
>The kitten in question looked up at Neville from the floor with big sad eyes only to get shoved by Neville's foot.<br>"I hate cats!" Neville snarled and Harry stood up slowly, taking his wand out subtly.  
>"Hey Nev? How do you spell that nickname of yours again?" Harry asked.<br>Neville gaped at him. "Y-You know how to spell it Harry."  
>"Oh yeah, Osiris isn't it? O-S-I-R-I-S? Is that right?"<br>"Yeah Harry." Neville said happily.  
><em><strong>"Laini, Hades, surround them, they're imposters!" <strong>_Harry hissed and the serpent's jerked awake.  
>Harry pointed his wand at them, his eyes narrowed in rage.<br>"Who are you?" he snarled.

"What? Harry, what are you-"

"Tell me now or Laini and Hades will eat you for supper after you die slowly from their venom. Five, four, three, two, one… Laini!"  
>"NO WAIT!" the not-Neville cried. "We'll tell you, just don't hurt us!"<br>"Speak quickly."  
>"I'm Seamus." Blaise said. "That's Ron."<br>Harry actually snarled at Ron.  
>"How dare you impersonate my friends!" he roared.<br>"I told you we shouldn't have but you wouldn't listen!" Seamus hissed. "Now you dragged me into it too! I'm so sorry Harry! I never believed it was you, even when I heard you speak Parseltongue!"  
><em><strong>"He speaks the truth Boss. If you ask me, he was bullied into it by this one here." <strong>_Hades said.  
>Harry nodded. "Seamus, I'll forgive you, but you owe me. You can start by fetching Blaise and Neville and bringing them here safely."<br>Seamus' legs wobbled visibly and he nodded before fleeing the common room.

"Traitor!" Ron roared after him.  
>"Now Weasel, you and I are going to have a nice chat." Harry said as he sank back into his chair. "Firstly, your acting skills are appalling."<p>

"What do you mean?" Ron asked.

"Before you impersonate someone you should research them thoroughly. You should learn their mannerisms, their routine and you should definitely learn if they have a pet. Kicking your own kitten? Foolish."  
>Isis, still hiding under the couch, slowly came out just as "Neville" morphed back into Ron. She instantly arched her back and hissed.<br>"I know how you feel Isis." Harry said and the kitten jumped on to his lap, raising her paw with a sad mew.  
>"He hurt you?" Harry asked and Isis mewed pitifully.<br>"Can't have that can we? Neville would never forgive me. Episkey."  
>A small flare of light and Isis mewed happily, before curling up on Harry's lap and purring.<p>

"Now Weasley, why did you impersonate my friends?" Harry growled.

"W-We wanted-"  
>"We, Weasley?" Harry interrupted.<p>

"Okay, okay, I wanted to know if you really were the Heir of Slytherin okay?" Ron snapped.

"That's all?" Harry sneered and Ron nodded.

"Where did you get Polyjuice Potion?" Harry pressed.  
>"Well… we made it." Ron replied.<p>

Harry stared. "Weasley, you and I both know you are abysmal when it comes to Potions. Did you have help?"

Ron nodded. "Seamus did most of it. He's actually quite good… when he's not blowing up things all the time."  
>"How did you convince him to help you?" Harry asked.<p>

"Well… I found out he has a crush on someone and promised I'd keep it a secret if he helped me."

Harry rolled his eyes. "You really are pathetic."

* * *

><p>"YOU SLIMY BASTARD I'LL KILL YOU!"<br>Neville stormed into the Common Room and yanked Ron bodily out of the chair.

"Neville, put him down. I'm trying to question him and I can't do that if he passes out from lack of oxygen now can I?" Harry said and Neville grumbled before flopping into his favourite chair.

"What gave him away?" he asked.  
>"Your fantastic little furball made everything fall into place but there were other hints." Harry said and Isis stood up on Harry's lap.<br>She mewed warily at Neville, clearly suspicious but Neville smiled.  
>"That's my little baby!" he cooed, before blushing.<p>

Isis merely let out a loud meow and bounded over to Neville, curling up in his arms belly up and receiving a belly rub.

"Finnegan? You can go. Weasley explained to me how he got you to cooperate. Well done for brewing the Polyjuice though. I'm impressed." Harry said.

"I'd say the same… except you messed with my hair." Blaise snarled and Seamus paled.

The Irish boy quickly scarpered, leaving Ron Weasley alone with three very angry Slytherins.  
>"So what do we do with him?" Neville asked.<p>

Harry's only reply was a grin that Neville could only describe as sinister.

* * *

><p>January 4th found Ron Weasley dangling from a chandelier in the Entrance Hall as everyone returned from their Christmas Holidays. The boy's hair was silver along with his freckles while his skin was green. He was also only in his underwear.<br>Fred and George rolled on the floor laughing while Percy swore repercussions on the guilty party. The best thing about it, was that Ron was under a secrecy vow. He couldn't tell anyone who, why, when or how it happened. The cherry on top was when Snape took thirty points from Gryffindor for indecent display of oneself in public.

Ginny, Harry noticed, was very withdrawn. She barely looked at him as he walked by but as she passed him he shivered for no reason. Shaking the feeling off, Harry wandered back to the Common Room to celebrate the successful pranking with Neville and Blaise. They also filled Draco in on everything he had missed, much to the blonde's chagrin.

"Aw why do I always miss the good stuff?"

Classes were getting a bit more serious as the year progressed and by February, Harry was almost completely buried under his workload. Hermione and he had studied together the odd time but he just found that sometimes she got a bit too frantic, which in turn made him feel worse.

* * *

><p>Valentine's Day was an utter disaster.<br>Lockhart came up with this unbelievably pathetic (even for him) idea of having "Cupids" run around delivering Valentine cards. One of the cupids saw Harry and made a beeline for him. Harry turned to flee but instead got tackled to the ground and sat on.  
>"Your Valentine, from a secret admirer. It goes like this!"<br>_Oh Harry my love you're simply divine._

_Every day I wish you were mine.  
>Your piercing eyes, your dashing smile.<br>Even those sneaky Slytherin wiles.  
>Happy Valentines from me to you.<br>Someday I know you'll love me too._

Harry leaped to his feet and plucked the card out of the cupids hand.  
>"That was sickening. You hear me? SICKENING." Harry spat. "Incendio."<br>The card went up in a burst of flame and Harry pushed past the cupid, heading to his next class.  
>"Women!" he snarled.<p>

He was walking along the second floor corridor when he heard the familiar sound of a cupid singing. He quickly ducked into Myrtle's bathroom only to find the ghost crying.

"Come to throw another book at me?" she hiccupped.

"Why would I throw a book at you Myrtle?" he asked and she shrugged.

"Well someone did! And it fell through the top of my head!" she sobbed.

Harry was tempted to point out that it wasn't like she could feel it but he knew better.

Instead he asked, "Are you all right?"  
>Myrtle nodded before wailing slightly and vanishing through the opposite wall. Harry spotted the offending book lying innocently on the ground and he picked it up. It was a diary, a blank diary. Harry quickly pocketed it and headed back to his room, eager to check out this book.<br>As he sat at his desk, he saw a name on the back of the diary. T. M. Riddle… why did it look so familiar? Harry wracked his brain for the name before giving up and flopping on to his bed. He changed into his pyjamas and reached over to turn off the light. He froze and gasped as the carving of the name Tom Marvolo Riddle stared back at him.

"T. M. Riddle… Tom Marvolo Riddle!" Harry exclaimed and grabbed the diary, wide awake once again.  
>He slouched. "Well that doesn't help at all."<p>

Grumbling, he grabbed a self-inking quill and wrote the date on the corner of the page, along with his name. To his surprise, the ink vanished, leaving the page looking brand new once more.  
>"Okay…" he muttered before writing again.<p>

* * *

><p><em>My name is Harry Potter.<em>

**Hello Harry Potter, my name is Tom Riddle. How is it you came by my diary?**

Harry froze in shock, the diary was replying… like a real person. He wrote back, willing his hand not to shake.

_Someone tried to flush it down the toilet._

The ink faded away once again.

**Lucky that I recorded my memory in some more lasting way than ink. But I always knew that there would be those who would not want this diary read.**

Harry frowned, it was like he wanted Harry to ask questions. Harry decided to humour the thing… for a little while.

_What do you mean?_

**I mean that this diary holds memories of terrible things. Things which were covered up. Things which happened in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.**

Memories? There was clearly a lot more to this book than simply a replying function.

_I am at Hogwarts now and horrible things have been happening. Do you perhaps know anything about the Chamber of Secrets?_

Harry waited eagerly for the reply from this strange book.

**Of course I knew about the Chamber of Secrets. In my day, they told us that it was a legend, that it did not exist. But this was a lie. In my fifth year, the Chamber was opened and the monster attacked several students, finally killing one. I caught the person who'd opened the Chamber and he was expelled. But the headmaster, Professor Dippet, ashamed that such a thing had happened at Hogwarts, forbade me not to tell the truth. A story was given out that the girl had died in a freak accident. They gave me a nice, shiny, engraved trophy for my trouble and warned me to keep my mouth shut. But I knew it could happen again. The monster lived on, and the one who had the power to release it was not imprisoned.**

Harry sneered at the book. This Riddle character was painting a picture all too perfect for any Slytherin to fall for. Still, if Riddle believed him ignorant, perhaps he could learn something. Placing his quill to the book again he wrote a reply.

_It's happening again now. There have been three attacks and no one seems to know who's behind them. Who was it last time?_

The ink faded once more and Harry awaited Riddle's reply.

**I can show you, if you like. You don't have to take my word for it. I can take you inside my memory of the night when I caught him.**

Now Harry really was on edge. The book wanted to take him inside it? Yeah that sounded safe…  
>His curiosity won out in the end though and he wrote a single word back on the page.<br>_Okay._

* * *

><p>A pulse of magic escaped from the diary, filling the room and Harry screwed his eyes shut at the sudden burst of light emanating from the diary. When he reopened his eyes, he found himself standing on the staircase beside a tall, dark-haired boy in Slytherin robes.<p>

"Are you Tom Riddle?" he asked but the boy ignored him.

"You don't have to be rude." Harry grumbled but a sound at the top of his stairs caught his attention. Four people were carrying a stretcher down the stairs. A white sheet lay over the figure on it and Harry saw a limp and pale arm dangling over the side of it. Whoever it was, was clearly dead.  
>It was the student Riddle had mentioned, Harry was sure of it.<p>

"Riddle? Up!" a familiar voice called and Harry looked up at a younger Dumbledore.  
>"Professor Dumbledore." Riddle said smoothly as he ascended the stairs. Harry followed him.<br>"It is unwise to wander at this late hour Tom, especially in dangerous times such as these." Dumbledore said and Riddle adopted a sad mask.  
>"I understand sir. I… I had to see if the rumours were true."<p>

Dumbledore nodded gravely. "Indeed they are Tom."  
>"And the school as well? " Riddle interrupted. "I don't have a home to go to. They wouldn't really close Hogwarts would they Professor?"<br>"I understand Tom." Dumbledore replied. "But I am afraid Headmaster Dippet may have no choice."  
>Riddle looked pale, Harry noted.<br>"Sir if it all stopped… if the person responsible was caught…" Riddle began and Harry rolled his eyes.  
>The boy was supposed to be a Slytherin, yet here he was saying the wrong thing. Harry watched as Dumbledore's expression grew suspicious.<br>"Is there something you wish to tell me Tom?" he asked, his eyes lacked the annoying and ever present twinkle Harry had to contend with.

Riddle adopted an innocent expression. "No Sir, nothing."  
>Dumbledore held his gaze with Tom for a while before nodding.<br>"Very well then, off you go."  
>"Goodnight Sir." Riddle said and made a quick exit, Harry following him.<p>

The boy led him through the corridors before stopping at a closed door and pulling out his wand, checking his surroundings briefly. He yanked the door open and darted inside.  
>"Good evening Hagrid." Riddle said and the huge boy inside dropped the lid shut over the chest he had been muttering into.<p>

Harry stared at the young Hagrid. He was still huge. He was twice Tom's height at least.

"I'm going to have to turn you in." Riddle said. "I don't think you meant it to kill anyone but-"  
>"You can't!" Hagrid blurted. "You don't understand!"<br>Riddle kept his wand pointed at Hagrid. "The dead girl's parents will be here tomorrow. The least Hogwarts can do is make sure the thing that killed their daughter is slaughtered."

"It wasn't him. Aragog never killed no one, never!" Hagrid argued.

"Monsters don't make good pets Hagrid." Riddle replied and Harry snorted, wondering what Riddle would say about Vanilor. Then again Vanilor wasn't really a pet.

"Now, stand aside." Riddle demanded.

"No." Hagrid replied stubbornly.

"Stand aside Hagrid." Riddle replied.

"NO!" Hagrid yelled.

"Cistem Apellio!" Riddle aimed the spell at the bow, causing the lid to fly off and the creature inside to burst out, scuttling away. It looked like a large spider, the size of a Jack Russell.

"Aranea Exumae!" Riddle shot a jet of light at the fleeing spider, barely missing it.

"Aragog!" Hagrid yelled after it. "Aragog!"  
>"I can't let you leave Hagrid." Riddle said, turning his wand on Hagrid. "They'll have your wand for this. You'll be expelled."<p>

Harry watched as Hagrid bowed his head sadly before he felt himself being dragged backwards. A brief flare of light and he was back on his bed, the closed diary laying innocently on his bed.

Harry didn't trust this Riddle character one bit. There was definitely more to it than there seemed to be. Riddle had made himself out to be a hero, something Harry knew no Slytherin would do unless there was something in it for them. Still, Riddle had said he didn't have a home to go to. The memory had left much for Harry to think about.

He rolled over, doused the lamp and lay back into his pillows, allowing his waking thoughts to give way to dreams.

* * *

><p>A terrified house elf raced through a corridor as if the hounds of hell were on his heels.<p>

"Mistress please be calming down!" Patch yelled as he fled.

"Calm?" a voice roared before a ball of fire destroyed a nearby vase. "I'll have you for dinner you beast! How dare you feed me such concoctions!"

Patch ducked behind a statue and peeked over, seeing his Mistress Skatha stalking along the hallway, her hair ablaze and her eyes a blazing red. She had been fine. He had been giving her a Pepper-Up Potion, when suddenly a fit of rage took over. She had been throwing fireballs at him for the last half hour. He had given up on apparating seeing as she just followed him by tracing his signature.

Suddenly she was in front of him in all her demonic glory, leering down at him, bloodlust clear in her eyes.

"Now elf. You're going to serve me my evening meal… but you'll be the appetiser!" she snarled and hoisted him up by his shirt, fangs glinting brightly.

Patch stared in horror at her and was just about to say a final prayer before her eyes flickered back to orange.

"Patch?" she rasped. "What's going on?"

Patch nearly relieved himself. "Oh Mistress you is being so violent and Patch is only trying to give you potions!"

Skatha grimaced. "I'm so sorry Patch."

She set him on the ground and Patch nodded. "It is fine Mistress, it is being the first time in two weeks since you got angry so things are looking up."

Skatha nodded and sank on to the floor, a sad expression on her face.

"Oh Patch I'm so lonely."

* * *

><p>The weeks since Skatha had woken up had been horrific. She was plagued by memories of her darker self since she had allowed Dorcha to become one with her and the instincts to kill and feed were harder to resist. They came in short bursts, but the more severe ones caused her to black out and not remember what had happened. She had been terrorising the poor elves.<p>

Vanilor had acted in the most peculiar manner when she visited him, adopting an almost playful manner and insisting they fly together.

Skatha was still depressed though. Not only did she remember and regret everything that happened last Christmas but she missed her boys more than ever.

The thing that really got her down, was the fact that she had taken a major power decrease. She hadn't been able to apparate until a few days ago. Her fire power remained unaffected but she assumed that was due to it being a genetic ability as opposed to an acquired one. It was horrible. She could barely hold the glamour on her hair and her morphing abilities sapped her of too much energy to be of use.

She also feared the hunger inside her. It constantly felt like there were all manners of insects in her stomach, scratching it from the inside. She constantly craved blood and flesh and she was terrified about what would happen when Harry and Neville came back from Hogwarts.

"I need to be in control of this. It doesn't control me." Skatha had taken to chanting this under her breath in the last few weeks.

It hadn't helped one bit.

"Please don't let me eat them. Please don't let me eat them!" she muttered to herself as she paced up and down the corridor, not noticing Patch's alarmed face.

"I… I is getting food for Mistress now!" Patch squeaked and disapparated, leaving a low powered, bloodthirsty and anxiety ridden demon pacing in her hallway.

* * *

><p><strong>And there you go! Chapter Six is done and dusted.<strong>

**Guys please please PLEASE review. It doesn't take that long. ****  
>Also and questions you have, don't be shy! Ask away, or if you want to PM me, go right ahead! <strong>**  
>Thank you for sticking with me. x<strong>


	7. Hunting for Answers and Into the Forest

**My dear readers. It has been I think almost two years since I have updated this story and for that you have my apologies. Honestly, I lost inspiration for this story and hit somewhat of a block in writing in general. However I had many ideas regarding this story and seeing the emails popping up every so often with you following, favouriting and reviewing my story made me feel guilty. I took to reading in an effort to regain some inspiration and honestly I would like to thank a particular author on this site "Brigade". His story "Enveloped in Darkness" was one of many stories that I read and it gave me a boost. If you like Dark Harry it is well worth the read. But I digress. To those of you who still follow this story I apologise for taking so long but I give to you the long awaited Chapter 7 of The Creeping Ivy!**

* * *

><p>"Harry… Harry… my little one. I miss you so. I wish you were here my little Osiris."<p>

Harry groaned and opened his eyes blearily. "Go away."

"Osiris…" the soft voice whispered sadly and Harry shook his head to clear it. He became quickly aware of his surroundings and frowned.  
>This was not his dorm room but it was a room Harry was very familiar with. It was <em>his<em> room… on the Isle.

"What the devil?" Harry muttered. "How did I… Patch? Patch!"  
>Nothing happened and this only served to confuse Harry more. Patch never failed to answer to a summons on the Isle.<p>

"So alone. I feel so alone."  
>Harry jerked his head towards the door, his still sleep ridden body complaining at the sudden movement. He moved towards the door cautiously and opened it, peering outside and down the hall to Neville's door. Everything seemed normal but something felt off. He felt a deep sadness in his chest and a weight of what he could only describe as guilt weighing on his chest. He was familiar with his own present day feelings but there was something off about these feelings. The energy felt familiar but foreign… like-<p>

"Of course." Harry whispered. While Harry harboured certain levels of sadness and guilt inside him he knew his emotions… and these were not his.  
>He walked quietly down the halls, letting his instinct guide him towards the library. The dark feelings and energy seemed even more concentrated the further he wandered through the aisles. He got to the far side of the library, Skatha's favourite, not to mention his favourite, spot. An open fire roared in the marble fireplace and two large black leather armchairs sat atop the Persian rug in front of it.<br>Harry squinted and upon seeing the figure that was curled up in the chair, he practically choked on his own breath.  
>"Away, stay away. Not safe, never safe, not with me, never me!"<p>

Harry felt his heart pound against his chest and when he finally found his voice, no more than a whisper came out.  
>"Skatha?"<br>She turned her head slowly, locking gazes with him but her face registered no surprise. In fact, if anything she looked disappointed.  
>"More tricks? Have I really become so unhinged?" she murmured and Harry walked towards her slowly.<br>"Skatha… what's going on?" he asked and she reached out a pale hand, caressing his cheek gently, tears pooling in her eyes.  
>"You seem so real…" she whispered brokenly and Harry leaned into her touch, longing to feel her familiar touch. Instead, it felt like the touch of a ghost. He felt nothing, just cold energy. He squeezed his eyes shut, cursing this lie, this cruel trick that his mind had created.<p>

"I am real Skatha." Harry replied bitterly. "It is you who is the lie."  
>He backed away from her touch and looked at her, wondering if Dorcha would appear in this dream or whatever it was. Instead Skatha's hand remained in the same position and her eyes glistened with unshed tears.<p>

"We will be together again Harry… but not yet."  
>Harry shook his head. "I need to wake up."<br>Skatha frowned in confusion, the first real show of emotion on her face. "Wake up? Yes… I should wake up… you and Cerrunos need me. I am not safe yet."  
>"Stop this!" Harry snarled. "Get out of my head, whoever… whatever you are!"<p>

Skatha stood, her eyes ablaze as she walked slowly towards him. "You… are you real? You are different from the usual Harry."  
>Harry stared at her in complete and utter confusion. None of this made any sense to him at all. He was getting a headache just thinking about it all.<br>"This makes no sense!" he exclaimed. "You're dormant, a cold and unmoving statue on the Isle. This cannot be you! Patch would have informed us immediately if you had awoken!"  
>Skatha's eyes widened and she covered her mouth with her hands, a small choking noise escaping her mouth.<br>"Harry, I… I am awake."  
>Harry glared at her. "Liar! This is a dream, a dream and nothing more!"<p>

Skatha's whole demeanour transformed in an instant, her hair suddenly a mane of fire and her eyes a blazing red.  
>"Don't call me a liar!" she snarled, anger rolling in waves off her.<br>Harry didn't back down. "This is a dream, dreams can't hurt you."

Skatha stalked forwards and grabbed him by his shirt. "You are the dream are you not?"  
>"No!" Harry growled. "You are!"<br>Skatha's eyes flickered back to orange and her hair fell limply in black and white strands around her face. An expression of comprehension dawned on her and she released him, her eyes wide with horror.

"Harry… tell me it is really you and not another trick."  
>"Skatha it <em>is <em>me but I don't understand what's going on!" Harry exclaimed.  
>"A Dreamwalk… you're a Dreamwalker. You're in my dream." Skatha whispered.<br>Harry stared at her in outright disbelief. Surely such a feat was impossible?  
>"Harry… my Harry. It is you." Skatha breathed.<br>"Skatha?"

He took one step towards her, then another and stretched his hand out to her. Their fingers were millimetres from touching…  
>Suddenly it felt like Harry had been grabbed from behind and yanked backwards, his world turning into a blur.<br>"NO!" he heard Skatha wail in anguish before everything faded to black.  
>Harry jerked upright panting and covered in a sheen of sweat. He found himself in his Slytherin bed, Laini and Hades curled up at the foot of his bed, oblivious in their slumber to his disorientation.<p>

"What the hell is going on?" he hissed.  
>Glancing over at his clock, he groaned when he saw that it was six in the morning.<br>"Ugh, no point going back to sleep I suppose."

* * *

><p>Harry didn't tell anyone of the strange dream he had but no such dream took place since. Naturally he researched this Dreamwalk ability but no book in the library held any reference to such an ability. He had even dared to slip into the Restricted Section but it proved to be a fruitless endeavour.<p>

Harry refrained from writing in the diary again and left it lying on his desk. It was safe enough, there was only one way into his room after all, plus Laini and Hades were there if anyone managed to get in and they wouldn't listen to any other Parselmouth.  
>However, things went completely wrong one evening. Harry had been sitting in the Common Room, pondering over the letter he wanted to send to the Isle enquiring about Skatha, until his eyes got so heavy that he decided to head for bed. He had let Laini and Hades go for a brief wander, seeing as Hades was complaining about being cooped up.<br>As he entered his room, he paused, sensing that there was someone watching him and he turned around.  
>"Oh, Ginny, it's you." Harry said. "What are you doing here?"<br>"I-I wanted to talk to you. It's important." Ginny replied and Harry nodded.  
>"Come on in."<p>

Ginny tentatively stepped into the room and scanned it nervously. Harry sat into a chair and looked at her. She looked positively dreadful. Her hair was dull and limp, her skin was paler than usual, highlighting the deep bags under her eyes.  
>"Ginny, are you well?" he asked and she flinched as the door to Harry's room opened marginally and both Laini and Hades slithered in. The door swung shut behind them and they coiled up on Harry's bed, greeting to two humans. Harry turned back to Ginny and reiterated his question.<p>

"C-Course. I just wanted to ask you if you could um… tell Ron to stop bothering me. H-He is still under the impression that I can change to Gryffindor."  
>Harry rolled his eyes. "Not a problem Gin, anything else?"<br>Ginny paced alongside his bed, pausing at his locker and turning around to face him.  
>"N-No Harry, thank you, that's… all…"<br>Suddenly the girl crumpled to the ground in a dead faint and Harry jumped to his feet.

"Ginny?" he yelled and hoisted her into his arms, frowning at how light her dead weight was. He carried her out of his room and up to the Common Room where he proceeded to tell one of the Prefects that he needed Madame Pomfrey immediately.  
>When the matron arrived, she did a quick scan on the girl before shaking her head.<br>"Exhaustion and she's lost quite a bit of weight in a short length of time. I'll have her admitted to the Hospital Wing for a week until I find out what is going on." Pomfrey murmured to Snape as the Potions Master entered the Common Room.  
>"Very well. Goodnight Madame." Snape said as Pomfrey left, Ginny on a levitated stretcher following behind.<br>Harry stifled a yawn and turned to head back to his room.  
>"Potter!" Snape barked and Harry rolled his eyes before turning to face his Head of House.<br>"Professor?"

"You failed to explain to me what exactly took place here with Miss Weasley." Snape said.  
>Harry shook his head, deciding that, for his own benefit, it was better to tell the truth.<br>"I'm not sure Professor. She appeared at my door saying she wanted to talk. She asked me to tell her brother, Ron, to stop pestering her to try to get into Gryffindor. Then I asked if she was feeling well and next thing I know she fainted. I carried her up here and sent someone to get Madame Pomfrey."  
>Snape held his gaze before blinking, slight confusion on his face. "Very well Potter. To your room."<br>Harry nodded. "Yes sir, goodnight."  
>Harry didn't sleep well that night, in fact, he hardly slept at all. Between that strange 'dream that supposedly wasn't a dream' and Ginny, there was far too much on his mind for him to be able to contemplate sleep.<p>

* * *

><p>Breakfast the next day was nothing short of painful for Harry.<br>"What did you do to my sister?!" Weasley demanded as Harry entered the Great Hall.  
>"I caught her when she fainted." Harry replied, not sparing the boy a glance as he headed for the Slytherin table.<br>"What was she doing with you?!" Weasley added.  
>"We are in the same house." Harry said, continuing towards his table.<br>"URGH!" Weasley huffed in exasperation, much to Harry's delight.

"Don't walk away from me Potter, you're not answering my questions!" Weasley bellowed.  
>Harry glanced over his shoulder at the loud-mouthed boy. "Because you're not asking the right questions. Now go on, run along, eat your breakfast. Do something that doesn't involve being in close proximity to me."<br>Weasley's face turned the shade of a tomato and Harry rolled his eyes as the boy stalked back over to the rest of the Gryffindors.  
>As Harry trudged to Defence, Neville and Draco caught up to him, curious about what had happened last night. Harry filled them in as best he could and they frowned.<br>"Maybe it's just stress?" Neville suggested. "I mean she's the youngest and only girl in her family, which I might add is a long line of Gryffindors."  
>"That is entirely possible." Draco said. "I mean, I don't know about you but any time I've seen the girl she's been alone, writing… probably a diary or something."<p>

The diary! Harry had completely forgot about the diary in all the fuss last night. He glanced at Neville's watch. They were already a few minutes late to Defence and it was a double block, much to his distaste.  
>"Harry?" Draco called and Harry looked at him.<br>"Yeah, sorry Drake. You're right, she does seem to be alone a lot of the time. We'll talk more about it later, we're late for Defence."  
>Draco sniffed in disdain. "Defence? If you want to call it that. Personally I think of it as a test of my self-control."<br>"In what sense?" Neville asked and Draco sighed.  
>"Well I haven't hexed that ponce yet now have I?"<br>Neville chuckled and they continued on their way to class while Harry's thoughts were consumed with the diary. He barely even noticed Lockhart's idiocy throughout the class. He did however notice that Hermione was missing from class. She missed Transfiguration too and was nowhere to be seen during lunch.  
>"Hey Nev, you seen Hermione?" Harry asked and Neville frowned.<br>"No actually, she missed Defence and Transfiguration. She never misses class… maybe she's sick?"

Harry frowned. "We'll check the Hospital Wing, I need to check on Laini and Hades first though."

Neville nodded and pulled out his Potions textbook. "I'll wait here."  
>Harry nodded and quickly hurried down to the dorm and into his room.<p>

**_"Master! It's lunch hour yes? Where is Laini's snack?" _**Laini hollered as he walked in.  
>Harry absentmindedly conjured up some mice for the two snakes to pursue and he hurried over to his bedside locker. Everything was in order… but the diary was gone.<br>**_"Laini! Hades? Has anyone entered this room?" _**Harry demanded and the snakes halted in their chase, looking at each other and then back at Harry.  
><strong><em>"I ain't seen nothing boss! Nobody was here. I did take a nap though…"<em>** Hades said and looked at Laini.  
><strong><em>"Laini was awake when Hades was asleep but no one has entered Master's room."<em>** Laini said.  
>Harry swore angrily. How could the diary have disappeared? He placed his hand on the empty space where the diary had been just in case but his palm met the cool wood of the locker.<p>

There was no way that anyone could have gotten into his room without alerting Laini or Hades, even if the intruder managed to disable the security ward.  
><strong><em>"That leaves just one explanation." <em>**Harry said and both Laini and Hades looked at him.  
><strong><em>"What do you mean Boss?" <em>**Hades asked.

Harry clenched his fists. **_"Ginny. She's the only one who could have taken it."_**  
><strong><em>"Master… are you sure? Foxy head seems like a nice human… even if she smells bad."<em>** Laini said.  
>Harry frowned. <strong><em>"Bad… what do you mean by that Laini?"<em>**

Laini turned to Hades then back to Harry before wriggling as if in discomfort.  
><strong><em>"Foxy Head smelled dark… but not like Master or Skatha or Master's brother."<br>_**Harry stroked her head. **_"Explain Laini."  
>"It is a smell that is bad. It is wrong… it…"<br>"Laini!" _**Harry growled impatiently.  
><strong><em>"How bout I take over?" <em>**Hades suggested and Laini coiled up.  
><strong><em>"See boss, like Laini said, that Fox head didn't smell good. She has the smell of something that's… well… not going to be around much longer." <em>**Hades explained awkwardly.

Harry felt like a stone had just plummeted into his stomach.  
><strong><em>"Wait, you mean she's- she smells like she's dying?" <em>**Harry spluttered and Hades nodded gravely.  
><strong><em>"Like she's sick you mean?" <em>**  
>Hades glanced at Laini, who uncoiled and looked at Harry.<p>

**_"In a sense Master, she smelled strange when she first came here but I haven't smelled her since then. Last night though… she smelled like something rotten. Worse than death, like something was draining the very soul from her!" _**Laini said before coiling back up sadly.  
>Harry gaped at Laini. <strong><em>"And you didn't think to tell me?"<br>_**Laini cowered. **_"Laini is sorry Master but you are already dealing with so much!"  
><em>**Harry's anger dissipated and he sighed. **_"I understand Laini… but please, in future, tell me these things."  
>"Yes Master." <em>**Laini said glumly.

* * *

><p>Harry left the room and hurried back to Neville who, true to his word was waiting for him.<p>

"Hey, Hospital Wing?" Neville suggested and Harry nodded.  
>They hurried up the staircase and wandered in the door only to come face to face with McGonagall.<br>"Oh, it's you two… I was just about to come looking for you."

Harry and Neville exchanged confused glances and McGonagall looked at them sadly.  
>"Come with me. This will come as quite the shock I'm afraid."<br>She led them towards one of the beds and pulled back the curtains that had been hiding it from view.  
>"Hermione…"<br>"Hermione?"  
>"I-Is she?" Harry stuttered.<br>"Petrified. Along with another student, the Ravenclaw prefect Penelope Clearwater. They were both holding mirrors when they were found. Could you shed some light as to the reason why?" McGonagall asked.  
>Both Harry and Neville shook their heads and Harry looked at Hermione's frozen form, looking at her open and glazed over eyes.<br>_'What did this to you?'_ Harry thought angrily.

* * *

><p>Over the next few days both Harry and Neville visited Hermione whenever they got the chance, when Harry wasn't trying to get Ginny alone that is. She was truly living up to the reputation of a snake, dodging him at every turn and outwitting every one of his carefully planned encounters.<br>Harry considered going to Professor Snape but decided he needed more information before he did anything drastic. As he sat pondering his next move at Hermione's bedside, Neville placed some fresh lilies into the vase by her bed and sat at the other side, placing his hand on her's.  
>"She'll be okay Harry. I've been helping Professor Sprout with the Mandrakes. They're mere weeks away from full maturity." Neville attempted to be optimistic.<br>"As well and good as that is Nev, we're still clueless as to how this has happened. There are no clues to go by, nothing that gives us the slightest hint as to what we're dealing with!" Harry grumbled.

Neville nodded in agreement and leaned back in his chair, pinching the bridge of his nose.  
>"I know it's frustrating Harry but what can we do? It's not like we can ask Dumbledore about what happened and I don't think I know anyone who was here when the Chamber first opened."<br>Harry stared at Neville in complete shock. "How did I forget?"  
>Neville frowned. "What is it Harry?"<br>"Hagrid!" Harry exclaimed. "Hagrid was expelled fifty years ago for opening the Chamber."  
>Neville snorted. "Right but he didn't do it… right?"<br>Harry shrugged. "Hagrid doesn't have a malicious bone in his body and he'd never attack Hermione and I'd bet my Nimbus that he can give us some sort of clue!"

* * *

><p>After dinner Harry and Neville stole down to Hagrid's hut under Harry's cloak and knocked lightly on the door. Hagrid swung the door open and pointed his crossbow out, his small eyes darting from side to side warily.<br>"Who's there?" he boomed. "Show yerself!"  
>"It's us Hagrid." Harry announced and slowly took the cloak off himself and Neville.<br>"Harry? What are yeh doing down here at this hour? Don't ya know it's dangerous?" Hagrid demanded and ushered them inside before noticing Neville.  
>"You must be Neville!" Hagrid said and shook the boy's hand eagerly. "Good to meet yeh! Well, you're here now, I suppose I'll put the kettle on."<br>Harry absentmindedly patted Fang's head as Neville and Hagrid got to know each other and when Hagrid finished making tea Harry wasted no time.

"Hagrid, there's a reason we've come to see you." Harry began and Hagrid nodded.  
>"I suspected as much." Hagrid replied. "I thought you'd have Hermione with ye though. I haven't seen her in a while."<br>Neville and Harry exchanged horrified looks. Hagrid didn't know!  
>"Hagrid…" Harry began gently and the half-giant looked at him questioningly. "Hermione was petrified a few days ago along with the Ravenclaw prefect Clearwater."<p>

Hagrid's jaw dropped in horror and his tea cup clattered to the floor. "No…"  
>"She'll be okay Hagrid." Neville assured him. "Professor Sprout will have the Mandrakes ready soon and everyone who was petrified will be just fine.<br>"That's not the point!" Hagrid exclaimed. "She's a good girl Hermione, she is, one of the best! Reminds me of Lily Potter she does, too kind for her own good. Now someone's gone and attacked her!"  
>The man dissolved into tears and Neville tried in vain to console him as he blew his nose into a flowery handkerchief, doing a very good impression of a foghorn.<br>"Hagrid that's why we're here." Harry explained. "We know what happened while you were here, that you got blamed for the Chamber getting opened."  
>"It wasn't me!" Hagrid exclaimed.<br>"I know that Hagrid. Anyone who has met you knows that!" Harry replied and Hagrid nodded.  
>"But Hagrid… we need information, something, <em>anything<em> to go on."  
>"Well I can tell yeh one thing. I was framed. At the time I was keeping Aragog in a chest and looking after him in the school, I mean where else was he supposed to go? Then that poor girl Myr-"<p>

A loud banging on the door cut him off mid-sentence and Fang began barking loudly. Hagrid gestured at them to hide under the cloak and he quickly moved the tea things before answering the door.  
>"Good evening Hagrid."<br>A small pudgy man wearing a large bowler hat stood outside with Dumbledore behind him.  
>"Good evening Minister Fudge sir, Professor Dumbledore." Hagrid greeted and stood back to let the men enter<p>

Harry and Neville had no choice but to stand in silence as Fudge announced that Hagrid was to be taken to Azkaban to await further trial regarding the attacks. The arrival of one Lucius Malfoy however was completely unexpected but Harry could not deny that seeing Lucius hand Albus Dumbledore a piece of parchment that effectively removed his as Headmaster would be a fond memory for many a time to come.

"Well… let's not drag this out any longer." Fudge said. "Come along Hagrid."  
>Hagrid bowed his head and nodded. "If anyone was interested, I'd say follow the spiders."<br>Harry and Neville looked at each other in confusion as the door swung shut after the four men departed. Fang howled mournfully and Harry pulled the cloak off them, which effectively silenced the boarhound.

"What did he mean, follow the spiders?" Neville asked and Harry shrugged.  
>"Your guess is as good as mine Nev." Harry responded, just as confused by Hagrid's message.<br>He shook his head in defeat. "Come on, we'd best head back, maybe we can research it."  
>Neville nodded and together they left Hagrid's hut and began walking back towards the castle.<p>

"Hey… what's that?" Neville asked, peering at the ground. Harry followed his gaze and the ground appeared to be moving slightly.  
>"Lumos!" the boys hissed in unison, illuminating a long line of spiders that seemed to be scurrying as fast as possible towards the Forest.<br>"I've never seen spiders act like that before." Harry commented and Neville nodded.

"Do you think this is what Hagrid meant?"  
>Harry shrugged. "It would appear so. Although I don't particularly fancy a stroll in the Forest at this hour, remember what happened last time I went in there?"<br>Neville nodded. "I do and I don't like it either but this might be our only chance to get to the bottom of this."  
>"That's your inner Gryffindor talking." Harry teased.<br>"Shut it you, you know you were thinking the same thing." Neville teased back.  
>Harry grinned. "You've got me there brother. Well… no time like the present I guess."<p>

Together they held their lit wands aloft and began trailing behind the arachnids, the shadows of the Forest soon hiding both them and the small lights emanating from their wands to disappear into the night.

* * *

><p><strong>So, what do you think? I wonder if my writing style seems different to you, given that it's been quite a while since I've written on this fic. As always, I will take any questions you have, feel free to PM me if you wish. Your reviews of course will be most welcome.<br>Until next time my friends!**

_**Dorcha**_


End file.
